7 Days With Super Mad Proffesor Who Like Cactus
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Sakura telat ke sekolah sebanyak 10 kali berturut-turut. 10 Kali! Dan dia kena ganjarannya, Hukuman menjadi pembantu assisten praktikum dimulai, tidak hanya itu... asisten itu... Astaga Dragon! Nyebelin mampus! Sakura Harus kuat selama 7 hari dengannya...
1. Ch 1 First day I Meet The Mad Proffesor

Najong ah... udah lama hiatus... eh pas nongol malah bikin cerita bersambung lagiii Hwaaaaa...

Niatnya cuma mau bikin cerita one shoot... tapi apa daya... tangan tak sampai XD, saya paling gak bisa bikin cerita pendek QAQ...

Tapi tenang saya udah ada bayangan sampe cerita ini finish, gak bakal lebih dari 6 episode deh XDDD...

Ya udah de...

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya aja ^^-

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Ya udahlah daripada mendengarkan ocehan saya yang nggak penting langsung aja lah baca, dan jangan lupa **RNR~ ***Maksa* *Dilempar Kompor*

Summary:

"Kau tahu glukokinase?" "Enzim khusus Glukosa kan?" " Apa ini Stoic-ase baru denger?" "Untuk memutus ikatan stoic di wajahmu"

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seven Days With Proffesor Who Like Cactus © Naer Sisra**

Pair: Gaa x Saku

Mungkin nambah kalau diperlukan

Total kalimat dalam fic: 2537 words (Saya gak bisa bikin cerita yang pendek)

Warning : **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter dan **A**lternate **U**niverse

^^ Anda telah diperingatkan ^^

* * *

.

.

"SA-KU-RRRAAAAA!"

Suara menggelegar datang dari arah ruang BP. Semua orang yang berada di sekitar situ tahu kalau Tsunade-sensei yang mengeluarkan suara menggelegar itu.

"A-anoo... sensei... hari ini kan hanya terlambat 20 menit... hehehe..." Ucap Sakura cengengesan + watados.

"Whooot? L u kira ini taman hiburan yang bisa dimasukin semau lo! Ini sekolah neng! Sekolah!" Begitulah isi jeritan _inner _ Tsunade, tentu saja tidak dia keluarkan di sini, hanya akan difilter dan dipilih kalimat yang lebih baku, lebih sepan, dan lebih menusuk.

"Okeeeyyy... _let me think_..." Ucap Tsunade dengan suara yang diimut-imutin sambil sok mikir, malah jadi menakutkan, lalu berdiri dan menuju ke samping Sakura.

"_LOOK AT MY FACE_!" Ucap Tsunade sambil menunjuk wajahnya. "Apa kau kira telat 20 menit itu biasa? Eh?"

"Ya... kan batas telat kan +15 menit setelah bel masuk bunyi sensei, jadi kalau ditambah 5 menit kan gak ada bedanya," Sakura menjawab tanpa beban.

"Dua puluh menit..." Tsunade mengambil sebuah daftar dari buku hitam, dengan kasar dibuka-nya halaman buku itu dengan kasar.

"Masayuki Toora, sayang sekali," Dengan kasar dia mencoret nama itu dari buku hitam tersebut dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan.

Sakura menelan ludah, dia tahu nama yang disebutkan senseinya itu baru drop out kemarin dari sekolahnya. Dari gelagat Tsunade plus buku hitam, Sakura nggak bisa nggak gemeteran.

"Oke, masalah +5 menit dari jadwal memang tidak masalah untuk kasus tertentu, kau tahu kan kasus apa, jadi tidak usah aku diktekan semua aturan-aturan tidak penting itu."

"_BUT_!" Kini Tsunade memegang kursi bagian belakang Sakura dengan keras.

"Lain lagi kasusnya dengan anda nona yang terhormat," Katanya dengan menyindir Sakura dengan kalimat 'yang terhormat'.

Sakura makin tidak bisa menahan gemetarannya, walaupun dia udah pegangan ama jimatnya (gantungan HP bentuk Sadako).

"Kan saya hanya 9 kali telat berturut-turut sensei," Ucap Sakura dengan polosnya dan tanpa dosa walalupun dia sedang gemetaran. Dasar nggak bisa baca sikon.

"_**HANYA 9?**_Anda kira itu angka yang kecil apa? Dan saya koreksi, 10, anda telat 10 kali berturut-turut!"

"Oh iya 10 hehehe..."

"Astaganagabonarjadidua! Ni anak kampret atu nggak bisa baca sikon apa? Dasar, bisa-bisa darah tinggi gue kambuh lagi nangannin beruk atu ni!" Inner Tsunade makin menjadi-jadi, dan tentu tidak akan dia sembur Sakura dengan kalimat tidak baku dan penuh sumpah serapah itu.

"_Well_..." Tsunade kembali duduk di kursinya, dan terkesan seperti hakim dan Sakura terdakwa yang berwajah polos.

"Kau tahu... apa ini?" Tanya Tsunade dengan mengangkat buku hitam yang tadi dia lihat.

"Black book sensei," Ucap Sakura.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika aku menulis namau disini?"

"Saya akan mati?" *mang death note apa?*

"Memang tidak seekstrim itu walaupun aku sedikit **ingin**, tapi kau akan tercatat disini sebagai anak nakal, orang tuamu akan dipanggil dan yang paling parah kau bisa diskors bahkan dikeluarkan, kamu kan tidak mau bernasib sama dengan teman kecil kita Masayuki Toora? Kamu paham kan?"

Sakura menggeleng walaupun dia paham, entah mengapa dia berani mengeleng.

"Oke, lihat buah apel ini, bayangkan ini anda _Mademoisele _ Sakura," Ucap Tsunade dan tanpa ba bi bu dia langsung mencengkram apel tersebut saking kuatnya hingga remuk sampai cairan di dalamnya keluar menetesi meja kerjanya.

"_Get a picture_?" Ucap Tsunade yang senang mengintimidasi muridnya dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Walalu terkadang tidak ampuh dengan anak yang otaknya pas-pasan, gak ngerti Tsunade ngemeng apa.

Sakura hanya bisa ngangguk-ngangguk kayak ayam lagi mabuk.

"Baik sensei, sekarang saya bisa pergi kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar, kamu jangan pergi dulu, kamu juga harus dihukum." Tsunade mengambil beberapa berkas dari dalam lacinya. "Baiklah, saya mendapat laporan bahwa laboran (penunggu lab) dari lab IPA terpadu sedang cuti..." Ucap Tsunade.

"Kau dihukum menggantikan pekerjaan laboran tersebut, tugasnya tidak lebih berat dari laboran yang sesungguhnya, kamu hanya membantu asisten praktukum saja, ok. Nah kamu boleh keluar." Tsunade menyuruh sakura keluar dengan tangan dilambaikan bagai mengucap 'shoo shoo...'.

"Baik Tsunade-sensei..." Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah Saya lupa, laboran itu tidak bisa ada disana selama satu minggu, jadi pastikan dirimu bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik."

"Egh! Se-seminggu?" Inner Sakura menjerit sedangkan jasadnya hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu ruang BP.

* * *

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir selesai, matahari sudah mulai turun perlahan, padahal baru jam setengah 4 sore. Semua siswa bersorak senang kecuali satu orang. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura Haruno.

Dia berjalan dengan dua sahabatnya, satu berambut blonde dan satu berambut indigo.

"Pelajaran tadi susah banget sih... mana pelajaran biologi lagi, tentang enzim pula... ahhh _i'm beat_!" Sakura melengos sambil mengeuh, "Mana ada kerjaan lagi abis ini."

"Hahahaha... habis ini aku akan belanja sepuasnya! Balas dendam sama minggu kemarin, soalnya uang jajanku ku tabung sampai aku kelaparan, ah tapi lumayanlah itung-itung diet ufufufufu..." Ucap siswi berambut blonde dengan poni yang 'panjang sebelah' menutupi sebelah matanya yang biru.

"Diam kau Ino-pig! Senang ya menari-nari di atas penderitaan orang lain!" Gerutu Sakura, "Coba sekali-kali kayak Hinata yang gak nyebelin kayak kamu!" Sakura menunjuk anak perempuan berambut indigo di sebelah kirinya.

"A-ano... Sakura-chan, kau terlalu berlebihan..." ucap Hinata malu dengan lirih.

"Iya Sakura, Hinata gak protes wekkk... rasain tuh hukuman makanya jangan masang sirep di bawah bantal jadi gak bangun-bangun hehehe..." Ino mempercepat langkahnya, "_Ja minna_, aku duluan yah aku ada urusan di mall, bay bay _j'et amie_ may pren!" Lalu Ino langsung ngacir sambil meneriakan slogan mall-mall "_Run your money till drop_!"

Kedua temannya hanya bisa diam ditempat.

"Dasar fashionista!" Ujar Sakura.

Hinata melihat jam tangannya, "Ah, aku duluan yah Sakura, ada janji hehehe..."

Hinata beranjak dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ada kencan dengan Naruto yah?"

Hinata hampir terjungkal mendengar kalimat Sakura yang terakhir.

"Hahaha... ternyata benar, ya sudah aku ke lab dulu yah," Sakura bergegas belok di tikungan lalu menuju ke arah lab yang ada di sebelah kiri gymnasium.

"Ah sigh... masa Hinata aja udah pacaran, padahal dia kan lambat banget soal beginian..." Sakura meratapi nasibnya yang kurang beruntung berjalan terseok-seok dengan malas menuju Lab Kimia.

"Padahal tampang ku kan gak jelek-jelek amat," Masih dengan meratapi nasibnya Sakura berjalan dengan terseok-seok.

Dia sampai di depan pintu lab yang bercat putih dan sedikit terbuka, diciumnya bau berbagai larutan yang mudah menguap, banyak macamnya bahkan yang berbau pesing pun tercium. Dan lama kelamaan makin tercium.

"Ugh... bau apa ini?" Gerutunya sambil memencet hidungnya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Belum sempat Sakura mundur lagi, pintu depan terbuka lebar, mengagetkan dirinya sehingga membuat keseimbangannya goyah, dia terpeleset.

"Ahhhh!" Jeritnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah tangan menarik lengan Sakura sehingga dia tidak jatuh ke belakang tapi jatuh kedepan, ke sebuah katun putih yang bebercak coklat-ralat- ke sebidang dada yang terbalut jas lab yang bebercak coklat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya suara berat yang ngebass, sudah dipastikan dia laki-laki.

"Uum... yah kelihatannya begitu," Ucap Sakura ragu-ragu. Tidak apa-apa sih, tapi kalau dipeluk begini mana bisa gak apa-apa.

"Untunglah..." Ucapnya melepas pelukannya dari Sakura, dan dia segera menghampiri pot kaktus yang ada dibelakang Sakura.

"Untunglah, mereka tidak apa-apa..." Ucapnya kepada tanaman kaktus. Lalu dia berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Eh! Dia dari tadi mencemaskan kaktusnya? Bukan aku? Helo? Yang jadi korban di sini siapa mas?" Inner Sakura berkumandang.

"Hei... hati-hati kalau jalan, kau hampir merusak kaktusku," Ucap cowok itu.

"Eh... tapi kan kamu yang buka pintu tiba-tiba dan nagetin! Enak aja main nyalahain orang," Sakura menggerutu sambil membersihkan seragamnya dari sedikit bubuk-atau apalah-yang seperti garam.

"Ugh.. bau apa ini?" Bau pesing yang Sakura cium tadi makin merebak.

"Oh, itu bau amonia, jangan berlebihan begitu," Cowok itu kemudian masuk duluan ke dalam lab. "Oh iya, kamu itu siswi yang dihukum menjadi pembantu asisten praktikum kan?" Tanyanya lagi tanpa menoleh ke Sakura.

"Ya, saya disuruh kesini dalam seminggu, memang kamu asistennya yah?" Tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan cowok itu.

Dia baru sadar kalau cowok itu lumayan tinggi dan berambut merah, jas lab bagian belakangnya begitu kumal dengan bercak-bercak warna-warni. Lalu saat cowok itu berbalik, Sakura melihat kaca mata kotak yang bertengger di hidungnya dengan frame hitam kecoklatan, Sakura juga melihat mata cowok itu mirip dengan mata Sakura hanya lebih gelap dan agak kebiruan, torquise, mungkin warna semacam itu. Di sekitar matanya berwarna kehitaman, terlihat jarang tidur enak. Di name tag yang tersemat di dada kirinya bertulis : Gaara no Sabaku.

"Gaara no Sabaku?" Pikir Sakura agak lambat, kok kayaknya pernah dengar nama ini...

"Oi gadis pink, masuk kemari, tadi aku menumpahkan amonia ke lantai, tolong bersihkan," Gaara kembali berbalik dan masuk ke dalam dengan segera.

"E-eh! Aku bukan gadis pink! Aku Haruno Sakura, kau lebih baik mengingat namaku ini, atau..."

"Atau apa gadis pink?" Ucap Gaara yang kini berkutat dengan titrasinya di meja laboratorium.

"Jangan panggil aku gadis pink!" Sakura kesal dengan kelakuan orang satu ini.

"Lap pel ada di sebelah kirimu, itu ruang bersih-bersih, ambil dan pel, buang airnya ke pembuangan air, amonia tidak berbahaya jadi cepat kerjakan..." Gaara meneteskan perlahan-lahan larutan kuning di pipet tetesnya.

"Buju! Sumpah ini anak nganggep gw pembantu apa?" Inner Sakura udah menjerit kesal. Tapi tetap saja dia kerjakan. Diambilnya lap pel dan ember. "Dimana yang tumpah?" Tanyanya enggan.

"Tuh." Gaara menunjuk ke sekubangan cairan berwarna coklat dengan bau pesing yang mencekat.

"Ughhh..." Sakura mulai mengepel amonia itu, lalu dengan cepat dia peras di ember, "Ahhhh... bau banget!" Ucapnya sambil menahan napas, sumpah itu bau amonia, nyesekin paru-paru (Pengalaman author).

Gaara melirik ke Sakura yang lagi misuh-misuh meres pel ke ember dengan muka mengernyit, lalu kembali lagi ke aktifitasnya.

"Masa' membersihkan amonia tidak pakai masker, kamu mau sesak napas apa?" Tanya Gaara dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Eh memangnya bisa pake masker, bilang dari tadi dong! Mana, mana sini minta!"

"Ada tuh di sampingmu," Ucap Gaara.

"Ahh... akhirnya lumayan bisa lega," Ucap Sakura yang kini memakai masker putih yang agak berbau, ehem, keringat.

"Duh kok makin parah sih, ini jadi kayak bau badan!" Umpat Sakura melepas maskernya.

"Bukan yang itu, sebelahnya lagi, itu udah ketumpahan asetat, jadi kayak bau keringat."

"Asetat?"

"Asam cuka untuk lebih mudahnya, ah... kimia mu berapa sih?" Ucap Gaara sadis.

"UKKIII!" Iner Sakura menjerit kayak monyet. "Sabar... sabar... sabar... pak sabar aja nggak sesabar ini... sabar... sabar..." Gumamnya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya agar innernya sedikit tenang.

"BYL!" Umpat Sakura dengan kesal.

"Hah? Apa itu? Aku belum pernah dengar senyawa kimia itu?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa itu hanya singkatan," Ucap sakura. "Yang disingkat jadi **B**angs** **Y**a **L**u" Inner Sakura meneruskan, tapi kena sensor.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu mulai kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Cepat selesaikan dulu mengepelnya, setelah itu tolong bereskan botol-botol yang ada di meja praktikan, tadi siang abis praktikum, taruh di lemari yang ada di sekitar meja praktikan itu," Gaara masih sibuk berkutat dengan percobaannya, warna larutan berubah dia segera mencatatnya.

"Baik tuan," Ucap Sakura ketus, Gaara tidak menanggapi.

Setelah selesai memeras beberapa kali, akhirnya pel bersih dari amonia.

"Dibuang kemana nih?"

"Ke wastafel yang ada diujung meja itu." Gaara menunjuk wastafel yang dimaksud.

Sakura membuang amonia itu dengan senang, akhirnya tugasnya sudah selesai, eh belum ding, dia harus membereskan botol-botol sisa praktikum. Dan sebelum itu dia harus mengepel lantai dulu.

"Urghghh... kapan beresnyaaaaa..." Sakura tengah meletakkan larutan-larutan dalam botol menurut kelompok yang ditulis Gaara di secarik kertas, padahal baru beres ngepel dan hal itu sungguh sulit, mengingat Sakura yang tidak familiar dengan larutan-larutan itu.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, sudah jam 5 sore. Dan pekerjaan membereskan sudah hampir selesai.

"Oh iya, pink," Sakura mendelik ke sumber suara.

Gaara tengah berdiri di depan pintu, "Jangan lupa bereskan sisa pekerjaan ku tadi, cuci bersih semuanya dan kau baru boleh pulang." Gaara membuka pintu lab dengan cepat.

"Eh kamu mau kemana?"

"Mau pulanglah."

"Eh! Terus aku sendirian dong di sini?"

"Iya."

"Seriusan?"

"Selamat bekerja." Dengan satu kalimat yang bukan jawaban yang pantas dari pertanyaan Sakura yang sebelumnya, pintu berdebum tertutup dan Sakura sendirian di lab. Tapi pintu terbuka lagi, dan Gaara masuk kembali.

"Jangan lupa sesudah membersihkan, kunci semua pintu ruang bahan, ruang alat, dan ruang persiapan, juga pintu lab." Gaara memberikan beberapa kunci dan menaruhnya ke tangan Sakura yang masih terdiam.

Gaara berbalik kemudian pergi.

Sakura termenung.

"SIALLAAANN!" Umpat Sakura, kali ini bukan innernya.

"Tenang Sakura tinggal enam hari lagi kok," Ucap Innernya yang kini berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Sekarang innernya yang jadi ngeri liat wujud asli Sakura.

"ENAM?" Sakura tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. "_I'm beat."_ Lututnya lemas sampai dia terduduk di lantai lab.

* * *

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai, dia menyusuri jalanan sore dengan lampu jalan sudah menyala, dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak dengan malas.

"Ah... capek sekali hari ini... aduh mana badanku pegal semua lagi..." Gerutunya sambil menendang kerikil kecil.

"Aduh mana masih ada 6 kali pertemuan dengan si sial itu! AHH!" Gerutunya lagi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil sial?" Suara berat yang baru dikenalnya terdengar dari belakang. Kontan Sakura menoleh dan tada! Gaara berjaan tepat 2 meter di belakang.

"Eh... ano ettoo... hehehe gomen gomen, kau salah dengar kali," Sakura cengengesan sambil salting.

"Hah... terserahlah," Gaara berjalan sedikit cepat hingga kini mereka berjalan dengan sejajar. "Nih, kamu pasti capek," Ucap Gaara memberikan sebuah botol. "Aku dapat dari toko langgananku, gratis."

"Eh, apa ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Minuman penambah tenaga, yang biasa dimimum kuli bangunan," Ucap Gaara dengan enteng.

"Jadi lu samain gw dengan kuli bangunan, Oh _God_!" Inner Sakura menjerit, namun hanya ditunjukkan dengan pandangan mendelik ke Gaara.

"Aku nggak butuh, nih..." Sakura mengembalikan botol itu.

Gaara mengerling sebentar, lalu kembali menatap kedepan,"Daripada telat terus masuk sekolah, minuman itu pasti membantu." Ucapnya.

"Eh?"

"Kamu pasti lagi melakukan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini sehingga bangun keseiangan, padahal sebelumnya kamu nggak pernah telat sekalipun kan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya sih..." Kata Sakura. "Sebelumnya nggak pernah telat sekalipun?" Batin Sakura bingung.

"Sudah ya, aku ke arah sini," Ucap Gaara, dia berbelok ditukungan sebelah kiri.

"Ya," Ucap Sakura pelan.

Gaara tengah berjalan beberapa meter kedepan hingga akhirnya dia menoleh kebelakang, namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Dia tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Sampai ketemu lagi besok, Sakura,"

Begitu ucapnya pada Sakura lalu dia kembali berjalan pulang.

Sakura masih merasakan senyum Gaara, begitu berbeda, membuat wajah stoic Gaara yang dia lihat sebelumnya terasa lembut?

"Dia memanggil nama ku." Ucap Sakura lirih. Lalu senyum mengembang, "Ah... rasanya mau pulang, tapi harus ke sana dulu, tapi tak apa lah," Sakura berjalah perlahan.

"Mungkin Gaara tidak sejelek yang kupikirkan," Gumam Sakura.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan sorenya di Lab Kimia.

"Pink! Cepat kemari, bereskan meja kerja ku!"

"Pink! Ada sarang tawon! Bersihkan!"

"Pink! Air keran bocor, tambal!"

"Pink!"

"Pink!"

"Ukiii...!" Sakura berlari kesana kemari.

"Ukiii...!" Sakura berlari jumpalitan dikejar tawon.

"UKIIIIIII! _I Hate That Guy_! Aku cabut lagi kata-kataku kemarin!" Jeritnya sambil benerin keran yang rusak. Air muncrat membasahi hampir setiap sudut seragam dan tubuhnya.

"SEJAK KAPAN GW JADI TUKANG LEDENG!"

Five days left with Super-Mad-Proffesor who like Cactus.

.

.

.

Ah udah dulu deh...

Yah awalnya saya mau kasih judul **Love like an Enzyme**, tapi ya sudahlah ^^

.

.

Sudikah anda sekalian me ripyu XD *ngarep*

Eits setelah baca, kasih jejak dengan ripyu kan enak balesnya ^^


	2. Ch 2 Rain, Red Proffesor, and Umbrella

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya aja ^^-

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Oh iya di chap ini ada lirik lagu hehehe,,,

**Every Time We Touch © Cascade**

Ya udahlah daripada mendengarkan ocehan saya yang nggak penting langsung aja lah baca, dan jangan lupa **RNR~ ***Maksa* *Dilempar Kompor*

Oh iya bales anonimous XD:

**Jane: **Aduh kayaknya nggak bisa deh... soalnya plot certia saya nggak ada SasuSaku... maaf yahhh TT^TT

**Namikaze Sakura: **Emang! Bener banget XD Gaara emang saya buat nista disini hehehehe... makasih XD

**Hinata-Naruto-Loven unlogin : ** Saya juga minta maaf hehehe, saya udah PM yah hehehe...

**Moe chan**: Ok saya lanjutkan XD

Ok selesai XD, silakan menikmani ceritanya XDDDD

* * *

.

.

Hari ke 3 masa hukuman Sakura, untungnya dalam dua hari termasuk hari ini, dia tidak terlambat lagi, walalupun ada tambahan kerja di laboratorium. _Thanks god_ buat Sakura, Tsunade tidak berurusan dengannya. Eh terbalik, maksudnya Sakura tidak berurusan dengan Tsunade. Untuk saat ini.

Pintu kelas Sakura berderit perlahan, kelas XI-2, kelas yang lumayan rapi dengan siswa-siswi yang tidak neko-neko, maksudnya tidak ribut juga tidak tenang, hanya berisikan sekumpulan siswa yang berwatak kalem.

Kelas yang ngebosenin. Yah tentu saja.

Beda dengan kelas sebelah, XI-1 yang selalu riuh rendah, mau lagi ada pelajaran, mau ada hujan, mau ada badai, mau ada perbaikan jalan, tetep aja tu kelas berisik kayak kantin.

"Hah, aku bosan mengerjakan tugas laboran ini, sungguh! Pegal kemarin belum hilang dan sekarang aku masih harus berurusan dengan bahan-bahan kimia yang benar-benar berbau ughh.. aku tidak mau ngingatnya," Ucap Sakura sambil menempelkan dagunya ke mejanya.

"Hah, kau ini gimana sih, kan memang salahmu sendiri, kenapa telat ampe 10 hari, berturut-turut pula," Ucap Ino yang tengah memperbaiki bulu mata palsunya yang tidak simetris dengan mata satunya.

"Uh... ucapanmu kejam, tapi memang benar..." Ucap Sakura dengan malas.

"Semangat Sakura-chan," Hinata yang baru datang dari toilet, langsung ikut nimbrung dengan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Oh iya, aku ada vitamin C nih, mau? Lumayan buat nambah tenaga," Ujar Hinata sambil memberikat sebutir tablet sisa dari vitamin C yang dibelinya.

"Oh makasih..." Sakura menelan tablet itu tanpa dirasa, padahal produsennya udah capek-capek bikin vitamin yang berasa manis, si Sakura emang gak tau diri *dirajam sakura*.

"Ah males banget nih... jam terakhir nggak ada guru rasanya pingin cepet minggat dari kelas deh, mumpung uang ku masih nyisa, aku mau belanja lagi nih," Gerutu Ino yang kini telah selesai berias.

"Biasalah... Kakashi-sensei kapan sih nggak telat," Ujar Sakura.

Lalu salah satu teman mereka yang berambut oranye jabrik, mendobrak pintu dan berteriak, "Kakashi-sensei lagi sakit jadinya kita bebas mau pulang atau tetap di sekolah!" Katanya dengan suara ceria luar biasa.

Lalu kelas yang notabene anak-anak kalem ini langsung meneriakkan , "YEAHH! PULANGG!" Tanpa memperdulikan senseinya yang lagi sakit, emang dasar muridnya juga pada 'sakit' tuh.

"Seriusan? Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi sih?" Ino udah berdiri dan kemudian langsung ngeloyor keluar, tanpa melihat kedua temannya lagi.

"Ah, dasar pasti mau belanja lagi." Sakura mendengus sebal melihat tingkah temannya yang tidak simpatik itu.

"Ah Hinata-chan! Ayo pulang yuk!" Ajak Naruto yang dibalas wajah blusing Hinata yang langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ah... Hinata mau pergi juga?" Tanya Sakura lemas, dia sendirian dong.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, kan Sakura masih ada jadwal di laboratorium," Jawab Hinata yang langsung menuju Naruto, "Sakura-chan kami duluan yah." Hinata melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, "Ah... namanya juga pasangan baru umur satu bulan, pasti lagi deket-deketnya, dunia serasa milik beruda, yang lain ngontrak... aih aih... anak muda," Kata Sakura niru suara Neneknya kalau lagi liat anak muda pacaran.

"Ah, kayaknya aku bakalan duluan deh ke Lab, masih jam 2 siang, tapi apa nggak kelamaan nih nunggunya," Batin Sakura, tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan menuju lab kimia.

"Siapa tahu udah buka, bisa numpang tidur deh di sana," Gumamnya sambil menguap.

Dia beranjak dari kelas bersamaan dengan murid lain yang juga sedang keluar dari kelas, dia melewati kelas XI-1 mengerling kedalam kelas itu dan disana dia melihat cowok berambut merah dengan kacamata hitam kecoklatan yang sedang fokus pada papan tulis.

Gaara.

Dialah sumber bete Sakura 1-2 hari terakhir ini.

* * *

.

.

Seperti yang diperkirakan Sakura, Lab Kimia masih tutup, dan jelas di dalamnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, dia mengintip dari jendela laboratorium, sepertinya hari ini tidak ada jadwal praktikum, kursinya masih sama dengan terakhir kali Sakura bersihkan. Lalu dia melihat jam, masih jam 14.15 masih ada sekitar satu jam lebih untuk nunggu Gaara datang dan memulai lagi kerja kulinya. Dia melirik ada kursi panjang di dekat pintu laboratorium, tepat dibawah plang yang bertuliskan "Laboratorium Kimia Terpadu".

Menghela napas panjang lagi, lalu Sakura menuju kursi panjang itu, dia tidak tahu kalau sore-sore duduk disitu enak juga, angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup perlahan. Lalu dia mengeluarkan ipod-nya dari dalam tas, menempelkan earphone pada telinga kanannya saja, soalnya dia lagi nggak niat denger lagu. Dicarinya lagu favoritnya, setelah beberapa kali memencet tombol, akhirnya dia menemukan lagu yang dimaksudkan.

_**Cascade. Every Time We Touch. **_

Musik mengalun perlahan pada awal disetel, dan berubah nge-beat pada pertengahan lagu. Sakura mendengar lagu itu, matanya dipejamkan sebentar. Lagu itu berputar terus karena Sakura memainkan playlistnya dengan tombol repeat.

Semakin nyaman, Sakura menutup kedua matanya.

**Sakura's POV**

Angin sepoi membelai tubuhku, terasa begitu nyaman dan sangat damai sekarang. Langit begitu biru menguning sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku, bau rumput yang menyenangkan membuatku semakin rileks. Kuhirup dalam-dalam udara segar tanpa polusi yang membuat paru-paruku nyaman. Kurenggangkan kedua tanganku menggelinjang sejenak menghilangkan penat . Kusandarkan pundakku ke sebuah pohon dibelakangku. Lagi-lagi angin sepoi membelaiku memaksaku untuk menutup kelopak mata yang hampir tertutup sempurna. Damai sekali disini...

Lalu angin menggelitik hidungku... angin yang kasar dan berbulu... Tunggu... Berbulu?

Aroma udara berubah menjadi sedikit asam dan agak berbau sabun? Yang benar saja...

Lalu ada suara lain yang terdengar.

"...ink...pink...pink!"

Suara itu menggangguku dan memaksaku membuka mataku. Saat kubuka mataku kulihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan pembersih tabung yang ditempelkan di hidungku.

**End of Sakura's POV**

"Kyaaa!" Sakura menjerit lalu terjatuh di lantai berkeramik putih. Diperhatikan sekitarnya, ternyata dia sedang berada di dalam lab kimia.

"Sejak kapan aku ada disini Gaara?" Tanya Sakura pada Gaara.

Gaara menjawab sambil menunjuk ke arah jam yang menunjukkan jam 18.00 , "Sekitar 2 jam 30 menit yang lalu."

"Hah?" Sakura kaget, "Aku tidur hampir 4 jam?"

"Mampus! Gimana ini padahal satu kerjaan pun belum aku kerjain!" Gumam Sakura perlahan dengan nada miris.

"Oh soal kerjaan, tenang aja, hari ini gak ada kerjaan buatmu, jadi kamu mau pulang sekarang juga bisa, kamu kayaknya capek banget sampai-sampai pas aku angkat nggak bangun," Ucap Gaara yang sedang mencampurkan sebuah larutan dari tabung reaksi.

"Ehg? Kamu ngangkat aku? Dari kursi depan?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya, dengan yang dia dengar.

"Ahh, malu banget! Ngapain juga dia pake ngangkat-ngangkat!" Inner Sakura nggak terima.

Gaara menoleh ke Sakura, melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kesal, dia hanya tersenyum. Eh seriusan dia senyum. Eits, tapi senyumnya rada ngejek.

"Eh, kenapa pake senyum segala sih?" Umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"Tadi aku pindahkan, soalnya kamu tidur kena sinar matahari sore, terus pake baju seragam begitu bisa masuk angin, mana tambah cengengesan lagi," Gaara masih berkutat dengan laporannya.

"Cengengesan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kamu ampe ngiler-ngiler, daripada merusak pemandangan luar lab mending kubawa masuk kan?" Kata Gaara acuh tak acuh.

"Sembarangan! Ni anak bikin gw frustasi!" Inner Sakura yang kini seperti meledak-ledak karena terus diledek.

Sakura hanya bisa mengambil napas panjang. Lalu dia bangkit dari tempat jatuhnya, mencoba berdiri namun ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari punggungnya.

Sebuah jas lab putih bebercak warna-warni tergeletak di sana, Sakura mengambil jas lab itu.

"Loh, ini kan punya Gaara," Batin Sakura. "Jadi dari tadi aku pake jas lab dia?"

Sakura melirik sekilas punggung Gaara. "Hah, dilihat dari belakang begini dia jadi kelihatan tambah kaku..."

Sakura duduk di kursi tempat dia tidur sambil duduk tadi, dia mengedarkan pandangannya, ada lap pel beserta ember disudut ruangan, dan lantai sudah bersih, peralatan gelas sudah dicuci, botol-botol udah diletakin di tempat yang seharusnya. Mesin-mesin sudah dimatikan, air ledeng sudah dimatikan.

"Anoo... siapa yang sudah membereskan semua ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah bego.

"Ada peri lewat tadi, ya aku lah siapa lagi?" Dengan nada ketus Gaara menjawab.

"Eh? Seriusan?"

Gaara terus menulis hingga akhirnya berhenti, dia mengambil saah satu tabung reaksi.

"Kamu kelihatan capek tadi, mana mau kamu kerja kalau aku bangunkan juga," Katanya.

"Uh dasar, padahal kalau dibangunin pasti aku kerjakan!" Sakura membalas kata-kata Gaara.

"Dikasih enak protes, disuruh kerja berat protes, maunya apa sih?" Tanya Gaara tanpa merubah posisinya. Sakura diem. Lalu akhirnya Gaara bangun dari duduknya.

"Sudah jam segini kamu masih mau disini? Aku sih mau pulang," Jawab Gaara sambil memebereskan kertas laporannya, dia menuang semua larutan itu ke wastafel dan mulai mencuci tabung satu persatu.

"Eh tentu saja aku mau pulang," Kata Sakura dia mengemasi barang-barangnya, ipod yang tergeletak di meja dia masukkan ke dalam tas, saat dia baru selesai, Gaara sudah sampai ke depan pintu.

"Tolong ambilkan jas lab ku," Pinta Gaara. "Oh iya pot kaktus ku yang ada di sampingmu, tolong taruh dekat jendela."

Sakura mengambil pot kaktus Gaara menyimpannya di dekat jendela, lalu jas lab Gaara yang ada di lantai diambilnya, lalu bergegas ke arah pintu.

"Semuanya sudah dikunci?" Tanya Sakura dan dijawab dengan anggukan Gaara.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ya, tapi aku mau mampir dulu ke suatu tempat," Jawab Sakura, "Udah ya duluan."

Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Gaara yang masih sibuk mengunci pintu. Gaara melihat punggung Sakura yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa, lalu dia menghela napas panjang.

"Hah..."

* * *

.

.

Air jatuh dari langit dengan derasnya. Hujan lebat yang tiba-tiba.

Dan di sana, di depan pos satpam, Sakura melongo.

"Kok tiba-tiba hujan sih? Nggak ada angin nggak mendung tiba-tiba hujan gini!" Umpat Sakura pada hujan.

"Padahal aku mau ke tempat kerja sambilan dulu! Aduh! Kok jadi begini!" Geram Sakura.

"Oh tuhan kenapa kau begitu kejam..." Gerutu Sakura.

BLAR! Petir menyambar, terasa dekat sekali dengan pos satpam.

"Kyaaa maafkan aku tuhan!" Sakura kaget dan sedikit terperanjat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, hujan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda. Sakura sudah mondar-mandir di dalam pos satpam, dia terlihat cemas.

"Aduh... gimana nih, kerja sambilannya... bisa-bisa aku dipecat, tapi kalau nekat nembus hujan ini... kalau sakit gimana, aduhhh... kenapa payung pake ketinggalan pula!" Sakura duduk di kursi satpam dengan perasaan galau.

Sekelebat bayangan orang lewat di depan pos satpam.

"Eh itu Gaara dia pakai payung!" Dengan mata berbinar Sakura keluar pos satpam.

"GAARA!" Seru Sakura pada Gaara yang sudah agak jauh dari pos satpam.

Gaara berbalik, melihat Sakura yang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Pink? Belum pulang?"

"Gimana bisa pulang kan hujan."

"Lho, kan bisa hujan-hujanan."

"Kamu gila yah? Nanti bisa kena flu!"

"Aih aih, kenapa nggak bawa payung."

"Ketinggalan."

"Terus maunya sekarang apa?"

"Numpang dong," Sakura beranjak dari pos satpam, menerobos hujan dan langsung bersarang di bawah payung Gaara.

"Eh! Jangan seenaknya dong!"

"Ah jangan pelit dong orang lagi kesusahan juga," Sakura merapat pada Gaara, tas selempangnya di angkat dan ditaruh di depan dadanya agar tidak basah.

"Aku nggak biasa pakai payung berdua!"

"Nah sekarang dibiasain dong!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Pelit amat sih!" Sakura merebut payung Gaara, lalu menarik tangan Gaara memaksa dia jalan. "Kalau nggak buru-buru aku bisa telat nih!" Kata Sakura pada Gaara.

Gaara hanya melongo, melihat cewek pink itu menarik tangannya. Lalu dia mengalah. Dia berjalan di sebelah kiri Sakura.

"Hah... baiklah-baiklah, sini payungnya," Gaara mengambil lagi payung yang dipegang Sakura, dia memayungi mereka berdua.

"Nah gitu dong, jangan pelit-pelit amat jadi orang," Ucap Sakura. "Aduh, capek amat sih mau barengan sama ni anak atu, mana pake adu argumen dulu lagi sebelum jalan, payah."

Sakura terdiam.

"Tapi lucu juga berantem ama ni anak," Sakura tersenyum menahan tawa membuat Gaara melihat Sakura.

"Kau kenapa? Hujan-hujan gini ketawa," Tanya Gaara.

"_Nandemonai_, bukan apa-apa," Jawab Sakura tapi masih dengan wajah tersenyum.

Lama juga mereka berjalan, hujan makin deras, air bercipratan dari jalan ke sepatu mereka, ditambah dengan payung Gaara yang berukuran kecil, khusus satu orang.

"Kamu nggak kedinginan?" Tanya Gaara melihat Sakura yang mulai menggigil.

"Nggak bisa lihat apa, badanku menggigil begini," Jawab Sakura.

"Hah, dasar," Gaara berjalan sambil merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya.

"Pakai ini," Kata Gaara yang memasangkan jas lab kumalnya pada Sakura. "Lumayan biar nggak kena cipratan air."

"Eh, boleh nih?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nggak mau? Sini balikin!" Gerutu Gaara mencoba merebut jas labnya kembali.

"Eh mau kok mau!" Tahan Sakura.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam setelah itu, namun karena terlalu sunyi Sakura pun bernyanyi dengan volume suara yang kecil.

"_...Couse every time we touch, I have this felling"_

"_And every time we kiss I fell I can fly"_

"_Can't you fell my heart beat so, i can't let you go... want you in my life..." _

Bagian reff dari lagu Cascade, Everytime we touch, dinyanyikan Sakura secara berulang-ulang, membuat Gaara menoleh padanya.

"Hei nyanyi apa sih?"

"Hah? Apa?" Sakura berhenti menyanyi dan menoleh ke Gaara, "Oh ini, lagu favoritku."

"Oh..." Gaara hanya ber-ohh ria.

"Masih kedinginan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Em... sedikit tapi nggak terlalu," Jawab Sakura yang sedikit aneh, kenapa dia tidak kebasahan lagi padahal payungnya kan kecil. Sakura melirik Gaara, dilihatnya pundak kanan Gaara tidak terlindung payung, membuat seragam Gaara basah sebelah. Rambut bagian kanan Gaara sudah lepek terkena air hujan.

"Dia bela-belain kehujanan?" Batin Sakura.

"Kamu sendiri nggak dingin?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nggak udah biasa," Ucap Gaara namun Sakura melihat tubuh Gaara sedikit menggigil.

"Hihi... sok cool," Batin Sakura.

Setelah itu diam agak lama, Sakura sudah tidak melantunkan lagunya lagi, dia berjalan agak merapat pada Gaara, agar Gaara kebagian payung.

"Maaf ya..." Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kok tiba-tiba minta maaf?" Tanya Sakura, dia membenarkan jas lab Gaara karena mau lepas dari punggungnya..

"Kamu kecapekan jadi sampai ketiduran tadi di kursi," Gaara menjawab namun tidak melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Oh... itu..." Sakura menatap wajah Gaara saat itu, tidak ada ekspresi lain hanya kaku, begitu stoic.. "Dia kepikiran soal itu?" Namun suaranya yang minta maaf tadi, terdengar lembut.

"Ya... tidak apa-apa kok," Kata Sakura lalu tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Oh ya? Sukurlah..." Ucap Gaara, saat itu Sakura melihat seulas senyum di wajah Gaara. Mirip saat dia tersenyum pada Sakura di hari pertama dia dihukum.

Sakura pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu mereka berjalan dalam diam lagi.

Lalu tibalah mereka di persimpangan jalan, Gaara ke kanan Sakura ke kiri. Hujan belum juga reda, namun tidak lebih deras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ah, tempatnya sudah dekat," Kata Sakura, "Gaara aku duluan yah, aku pinjam jas labmu yah buat nutupin kepala, langsung ku cuci kok," Sakura menutupi rambutnya dengan jas lab Gaara.

"Ah itu, kesinikan tanganmu." Ucap Gaara, Sakura menurut saja walaupun bingung.

"Nih payungan sendiri aja!" Gaara berlari meninggalkan payung di tangan Sakura.

"Eh?"

Sakura terdiam melihat aksi tak terduga Gaara, diam dia melihat punggung Gaara yang semakin mengecil ditelan hujan.

"Eh eh Gaara makasih!" Ucap Sakura namun terlalu pelan.

"Gaara! Gaara!" Sakura memanggilnya terus, namun sosok itu telah lenyap dari pandangan.

Sakura belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula, tangan kirinya memegang payung itu dengan erat.

Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"_Arigatou_..." Ucapnya lirih.

* * *

.

.

Hari ke 4 masa hukuman Sakura.

"Hah? Gaara nggak masuk?" Tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru, siswa cowok XI-1 dengan rambut diikat tinggi ke belakang, mirip nanas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia kena flu," Jawab Shikamaru, "Sudah selesai belum nanyanya? Aku mau tidur nih, jangan tanya-tanya lagi, merepotkan!"

Shikamaru berlenggang meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di depan kelas XI-1.

"Kena flu? Jangan-jangan gara-gara kemarin lagi..."

"Aduh gimana nih?"

Pinky Worrying Red Proffesor?

T-B-C T-B-C T-B-C T-B-C T-B-C

* * *

Aduh! Aduh! Saya benar-benar gak bisa bikin chapternya jadi menarik!

Masa bersambung begitu aja!

Ah au ah gelap TT^TT

Ripyu aja deh... kalau bersedia hehehehe...


	3. Ch 3 Waiting For Pinky Assistant

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya aja ^^-

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

.

Jawab Anonimous XD

**Jane** dan **Jangan Tanya: **Sesuai permintaannya udah apdet hhee...

**Lady Uchiha: **Wahahaha... iya yah Gaara disini romantis juga hehehehe...Sakura memang beruntung XD

.

Oke deh...

Selamat membaca XD

Ya udahlah daripada mendengarkan ocehan saya yang nggak penting langsung aja lah baca, dan jangan lupa **RNR~ ***Maksa* *Dilempar Kompor*

* * *

.

.

**Hari ke 4 ~Continued~**

"Gaara sakit? Pasti gara-gara kemarin nih..." Sakura kembali ke kelasnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara cemas, kesal, menyesal, dan senang. Loh kenapa ada senangnya? Karena dia tidak harus berurusan dengan Gaara hari ini.

Tapi tentu dia merasa bersalah, gara-gara kemarin Gaara bela-belain hujan-hujanan dia jadi sakit. Sakura masuk kembali ke kelasnya. Kelas XI-2, kelas yang damai dengan murid-murid kalem yang juga damai. Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.12 sama seperti kemarin jam terakhir adalah pelajaran Kakashi-sensei.

"Urghhh... ni sensei satu bikin frustasi aja! Mau datang nggak? Apa masih sakit yah?" Ino duduk dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Ih Ino-chan jangan gitu dong, Kakashi-sensei kan baik sama kita, jadi jangan dimarahin gitu dong," Hinata angkat biacara.

"Hah.. iya iya aku tahu dia baik, tapi sekarang kita butuh kejelasan, pulang atau nunggu tu sensei atu," Ino menjawab dengan nada bersalah, walaupun dari kata-katanya tidak tercermin rasa bersalah.

Sakura berjalan menuju kedua temannya, jas lab Gaara yang kemarin dipinjamkan menggantung di lengan Sakura, tentu saja sudah dicuci dan dikeringkan.

"Sakura kok jas lab itu udah kering sih? Bukannya baru kemarin dipinjamin Gaara? Mana kemarin hujan lagi," Ucap Ino.

"Oh ini, kemarin aku cuci terus aku taruh di bagian belakang lemari es, kan panas tuh, pagi-paginya udah kering, ya udah deh aku setrika, moga-moga aja bersih," Sakura menjawab dengan panjang lebar.

"Ih nggak ikhlas amat nyucinya, ngeringinnya juga pake kulkas..." Ino mendelik pada jas lab bebercak warna-warni itu walaupun sudah dicuci bercak-bercak itu nampaknya sudah permanen.

"Oh iya Sakura-chan, jadinya bagaimana dengan tugasmu membersihkan lab?" Tanya Hinata sambil melipat lagi jas lab Gaara yang kusut dari lengan Sakura.

Sakura duduk di dekat mereka berdua, "Hah... nggak tahu nih, mana kunci lab ada sama dia lagi, terus hari ini nggak ada praktikum, jadi aku yakin hasil bebersih kemarin masih nyisa."

"Oh gitu tapi Sakura-chan hari Sen-" Belum selesai Hinata bicara pintu kelas didobrak lagi.

"PENGUMUMAN! HARI INI GURU-GURU RAPAT! KATANYA KITA BELAJAR SENDIRI DIKELAS! TAPI BERHUBUNG KAKASHI-SENSEI MASIH SAKIT JADI KITA BISA PULANG!" Lagi-lagi Naruto dengan suara toa-nya berteriak sambil jingkrak-jingkrakan, siapa juga yang nggak suka dua hari berturut-turut pulang cepet.

"SATU LAGI! RAPATNYA DIPERPANJANG SAMPAI BESOK JADI BESOK SEKOLAH KITA LIBUUUURRRRR!"

Dan dapat diprediksi, kelas itu bagaikan meledak karena senang, bahkan mereka pada bersyukur Kakashi-sensei masih sakit.

"Ya tuhan ampunilah kami," Gumam Sakura miris melihat tingkah polah teman sekelasnya yang tergolong 'kalem-kalem' ini.

"Asik! Pulang cepet-pulang cepet lagi!" Ino segera mengemasi barang-barang make up-nya.

Hinata mengemasi buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya, tidak lama kemudian Naruto datang menghampiri Hinata, lalu mereka bicara pelan banget, kayak maling yang takut rencananya ketahuan.

"Ciee... nggak usah rahasia-rahasiaan segala sih kalau mau kencan, ihh minder deh sama yang pacaran," Ucap Sakura menggoda kedua sejoli seumur jagung itu.

"A-apaan sih Sakura-chan, ki-kita nggak lagi ngerencanain sesuatu kok... y-ya kan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto dengan padangan mata isyarat jangan-bocorkan-rahaisa.

"Iya kok Sakura-chan, kita Cuma mau makan ramen di depan kok ya kan beib-eh Hinata-chan." Naruto kepeleset bilang panggilan sayangnya pada Hinata.

"Ihhh... norak banget pake beib...beib, hehehe..." Ledek Ino, yang diledekin tambah blushing. Ino sudah rapi jali kayak sales, siap menjelajahi mall sampai kesudut tersepi sekalipun. Dia segera bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

"Bye my friend, baju-baju itu telah memanggilku~ _love you all, God bless you!_" Ino hilang dalam sekejap mungkin dia berlari menuju mall.

"Ah dasar, memang uangnya masih nyisa apa? Ada juga aku yang harus bilang _God Bless You_, semoga aja ntar dia nggak ngutang sana-sini buat beli baju mulu." Batin Sakura.

"Ah Sakura-chan, kami duluan yah," Hinata menghampiri Sakura, menyerahkan jas lab yang tadi dilipatnya, lalu menghampiri Naruto yang menunggunya di depan kelas.

"Ah iya, hati-hati yah kencannya, sukses deh buat kalian!" Ucap Sakura pada Hinata dan Naruto.

Setelah kedua sejoli itu hilang dari pandangan, Sakura melirik jas lab Gaara di tangannya. Lama dia menatap jas lab itu.

"_Pink! Cepat kerjakan ini!"_

"_Pink! Cepat kerjakan itu!"_

Tiba-tiba saja dia ingat suara-suara menyebalkan Gaara.

"Huh! Biarin aja, biar tahu rasa kena flu!" Gumam Sakura pelan sambil membuang muka dari jas lab itu.

"_Daripada telat terus masuk sekolah, minuman itu pasti membantu."_

Selinatas kalimat Gaara melewati kepalanya.

"_Kamu kecapekan jadi sampai ketiduran tadi di kursi, maaf ya..."_

Selinatas kalimat Gaara kembali melewati pikirannya, lalu Sakura menatap jas lab Gaara.

"_Pakai jas lab ku, lumayan biar nggak kena cipratan air."_

"Hah... dasar, kenapa nggak pake jas lab malahan ngasih pinjam ke aku?" Gumam Sakura.

"_Ah itu, kesinikan tanganmu, nih payungan sendiri aja!"_

Sepatah kalimat terakhir dari Gaara selepas hujan kemarin, Sakura merogoh tas-nya, dilihatnya payung lipat Gaara, warna merah dengan corak tartan kehijauan.

"Hah... ya sudah deh, dia sakit juga gara-gara aku..." Sakura melirik jam dinding di depan kelas yang menunjukkan pukul 14.20.

"Mungkin masih sempat..."

* * *

.

.

"Jalan Himawari no. 9... jalan Himawari no. 9... 7... 8... ah itu dia!" Sakura berjalan menuju rumah yang no.9.

Rumah Gaara.

Sakura tahu arah rumah Gaara gara-gara udah dua kali jalan bareng sama dia, jadi dia tahu walaupun dari kemarin mereka hanya jalan sampai pertigaan jalan Himawari.

Rumah Gaara lumayan besar, tingkat dua dengan arsitektur lanskap yang bagus, tanaman hias menumpuk dimana-mana, tapi teratur. Di ujung suatu kelompok tanaman, terlihat sekumpulan pot kaktus yang berjejer. Sakura nyengir.

"Pasti punya Gaara." Ucapnya geli.

Sepertinya orang tua Gaara maniak tanaman, Sakura mengerti dari mana sifat over protektif Gaara pada tanaman kaktusnya.

Sakura masuk ke pekarangan rumah Gaara, dia memencet bel dua kali.

Lama juga pintu belum dibuka dari dalam, sekitar 2 menit kemudian belum ada tanggapan, Sakura memijit bel lagi.

Kali ini ada suara langkah mendekati pintu.

Lalu pintu kayu itu terbuka, dari dalam munculah Gaara dengan -uhm- bertelanjang dada dan tanpa kaca mata.

Sakura melongo melihat Gaara yang tidak berpenampilan seperti biasanya, Sakura menelan ludah melihat tubuh Gaara yang ternyata berotot walaupun tidak muscular, bagian dadanya terbentuk juga bagian perutnya. Sakura melihat wajah semeraut Gaara yang terlihat lain tanpa kaca mata, namun ekspresi Gaara lebih membuat Sakura kaget, ekspersi yang biasanya datar dan stoic itu, kini tampak terkejut, syok lebih tepatnya.

"Sa-Sakura?" Tanya Gaara sedikit gagap. Gaara gagap? No way!

"Iy-iya..." Sakura juga nggak kalah gagap.

"Ga-Gaara... kamu nggak apa-apa?" Sakura langsung aja nanya kabar, padahal masih di depan pintu.

"Nggak... nggak apa-apa..." Gaara kini telah bisa mengendalikan gugupnya, cepet banget ni anak mengendalikan emosi.

"Oh gitu yah..."

Setelah kalimat pendek Sakura itu, keheningan datang seenaknya.

Sakura tidak dapat melihat Gaara yang hanya memakai celana ¾, yang kini _topless_ di depannya. Sakura tidak berhenti melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri terakhir dia melihat kedua sepatunya, tidak mau melihat ke depan. Gaara sedikit cemberut, entah kenapa.

"Ada urusan apa kemari?" Tanya Gaara, suaranya datar sekali.

"E-etoo... ini, an...oo itu..." Sakura jadi susah ngomong.

"Ngomong yang jelas..." Ucap Gaara.

"Eh iya iya, ini... tunggu sebentar," Sakura merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan jas lab Gaara," Ini aku kembalikan..." Ucap Sakura sambil memberikan jas lab pada Gaara, tapi pandangannya ke arah taman bukan ke Gaara.

Gaara melihat Sakura yang memandang ke arah lain bukan ke dirinya. Wajahnya tambah kesal.

"Apa aku sebegitu tidak enak dilihat?" Tanya Gaara, nadanya agak tinggi mengandung nada kesal.

Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Kok dia mikir begitu sih?" Batin Sakura, namun dia tetap saja melirik ke arah lain.

Gaara menatap Sakura yang terus memalingkan muka, lalu Gaara mengambil jas lab itu.

"Hanya untuk ini kamu datang kemari?" Tanya Gaara sinis.

"Eh... bu-bukan... itu..."

"Kalau tidak ada kerjaan lain, mending kamu ke lab sana, bersihin itu lantainya, walau nggak dipakai tetap harus dibersihin."

"Ini kunci labnya."

"Eh?" Tanya Sakura yang kini menatap Gaara. Kunci lab digenggamnya dengan keras.

"Daripada melakukan hal nggak guna kayak gini, lebih baik kamu balik lagi sana ke lab, nyusahin orang aja."

"Kok gitu sih..." Sakura tercekat, dia tidak menyangka Gaara dapat mengucapkan kata-kata tajam seperti itu, walaupun Sakura tahu Gaara orangnya stoic, tapi dia nggak tahu Gaara bisa kasar.

"Kenapa? Nggak suka? Dari tadi juga udah kelihatan kok, kamu nggak niat kan kesini? Terus ngapain kamu kesini? Mau lihat orang yang kamu benci lagi sakit? Senang sekarang?" Gaara kini mulai meracau kemana-mana.

"Ka-kamu kenap..."

"Alah, udah sana balik aja ke Lab, jangan disini, ngerepotin orang aja, udah sana, dasar cewek nyebelin!" Gaara kini hilang kendali karena pengaruh panas tubuhnya dia jadi meracau.

"A-aku kesini ikhlas tau!" Sakura kini balas dengan teriakan. Mukanya memerah menahan marah.

"Ih kamu itu yah! Aku kesini capek-capek malah dimarahin! Kamu... benar-benar!" Kini Sakura yang teriak-teriak.

"Capek tau jalan siang-siang begini panas-panas, sepanjang jalan mikirin kamu yang lagi sakit gara-gara kehujanan kemarin gara-gara minjamin payung! Capek tahu nggak? Khawatir tau! Gimana kalau penyakit kamu parah bukan Cuma flu biasa! Aku mikirin itu sepanjang jalan! Gimana kalau nanti ketemu kamu aku harus ngomong apa buat minta maaf! Tau nggak sih! Aku dari tadi cemas! Tapi yang dicemasin ternyata nggak suka aku datang kemari!" Sakura berkata dengan nada tinggi, sampai akhirnya air menggenang di sudut-sudut matanya, membuat Gaara terbelalak, ekspersi yang belum pernah Sakura lihat. Tapi dia tidak perduli lagi.

"Ka-kamu tuh –hiks- be-benar-benar nggak-hiks-puny-punya perasaan ta-tahu –hiks- gak, aku benc-i ma kamu!" Sakura berlari keluar halaman Gaara yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Sakura berlari tanpa melihat kebelakang, dia terus berlari sampai akhirnya capek dan berhenti sambil bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Air matanya sudah berhenti, tapi dia masih kesal dengan Gaara. Malah kini dia benci dengan orang itu.

Setelah mengatur napasnya, Sakura mulai berjalan, dia seka berkas air matanya yang masih tersisa. Lalu dia merenung.

"Kenapa aku jadi emosi begitu, sampai nangis pula, emang sih tadi kata-katanya tajam dan nyebelin, tapi kok aku sampai kecewa sama kata-katanya? Kenapa? Padahal dia kan emang begitu, nggak bisa lembut..."

Sakura terus merenung sepanjang jalan kembali ke sekolah, dan tanpa di sadarinya gerbang sekolah sudah tampak.

"Ah... bete, mana harus ke lab lagi..."

"Semoga hari ini nggak hujan, bete ah kalau hujan, mana nggak bawa payung lagi..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Jam 17.30 **

Namun kenyataan tidak seindah harapan.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, bahkan lebih deras dari yang kemarin.

Dan kita kembali pada tokoh utama kita, yang sedang berdiri di depan hujan yang turun dengan kejamnya. Di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin, di pos satpam.

"Ya tuhan! Kenapa engkau begitu tega pada hambamu ini! Ah kau begitu tidak adil!" Gerutu Sakura

BLAR! Petir menyambar pohon di dekat pos satpam.

"KYAAAA! MAAFKAN AKU TUHAN!" Sakura menjerit sambil melompat.

"Hii... mulutmu harimaumu..." Gumam Sakura.

Lama dia menunggu hujan yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Aduh gimana ini, kalau aku terobos bisa sakit kayak si 'itu'" Sakura menyebut Gaara dengan 'itu', dia lagi malas ngucap nama tu orang.

"Ah haus, kenapa juga hujan-hujan begini aku bisa haus..." Sakura merogoh tasnya berusaha mengambil botol minumannya, namun dia berhenti ketika memegang sesuatu yang asing, lalu dia menarik benda itu.

"Loh! Ini kan payung Gaara," Ucap Sakura yang lupa dengan panggilan 'itu' untuk Gaara.

"Oh iya, tadi Cuma balikin jas lab doang," Sakura memandang payung itu.

"Ah pake aja, biarin, dia-nya juga nyebelin!" Sakura mendengus sebal, lalu membuka payung itu lalu menerobos hujan.

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat, setengah berlari menuju tempat kerja sambilannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan seragamnya yang terkena cipratan air, yang penting dia harus segera sampai ke tempat kerja.

Sakura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jalanan di depannya, hujannya begitu deras dan rapat, bahkan angin juga mulai menjadi-jadi, membuat Sakura mencondongkan payungnnya ke depan, melawan arus angin agar payungnya tidak rusak.

"Ini hujan apa badai sih?" Batin Sakura kesal.

Akhirnya tempat tujuannya sudah dekat, tinggal melewati pertiggaan jalan Himawari. Sakura terus saja berpaut dengan payung yang dicondongkan ke depan, dia tidak dapat melihat jelas ke depan, beruntunglah dia, ini bukan jalan raya, tapi jalan kompleks.

Dia melihat pertigaan jalan Himawari.

"Eh? Sejak kapan di sana ada tiang listrik?" Batin Sakura melihat sesuatu yang janggal di pertigaan itu.

"Eh itu bukan tiang listrik, bentuknya lebih kecil... eh, itu..."

Sakura tersentak kaget.

"GAARA?" Jeritnya tertahan.

.

Red Proffesor Under The rain, waiting For Pinky Assintant come to Him.

* * *

T-B-C T-B-C T-B-C T-B-C T-B-C

Maafkan terlalu pendek yah hehe...

Ripyu aja deh... kalau bersedia hehehehe...


	4. Ch 4 Pinky  in  Pinch! HELP HER NOW!

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya aja ^^-

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Ya udahlah daripada mendengarkan ocehan saya yang nggak penting langsung aja lah baca, dan jangan lupa **RNR~ ***Maksa* *Dilempar Kompor*

Bales Anonimous dolo yaaa XDD

**Mokochange : **Hehehe makasih udah ripyu XD, wah mau lihat Gaara topless? Silakan lihat gratis kok *disabaku ampe remuk* XDDD, wah makasihXD ini udah apdet loh XD

**Untuk 2 orang no name:** Udah apdet XDD

Ok Ripyu anonimous selesai XD

Silakan dinikmati, XD kasi ripyu kalau bersedia hahahaha... *disumpel sambel* HUaaaaa pedaaasssss!

Enjoy XD...

* * *

.

.

Dia melihat Gaara berdiri mematung di tengah derasnya hujan dengan hanya berbekal baju hangat yang sudah sangat basah, rambut merahnya sudah lepek terkena hujan deras.

Sakura tidak ingat dia sedang marah dengan Gaara, dia berlari menerjang angin menuju ke pertigaan itu, seragamnya sudah sangat basah sekarang..

"GA-GAARA?" Jeritnya yang terdengar sayup-sayup di tengah hujan. Sakura menghampiri Gaara, dia menurunkan kecepatan larinya, lalu dia melihat sosok Gaara saat itu, sangat kaku. Sakura jadi khawatir Gaara kenapa-napa.

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Sakura menghela napas lega, setidaknya Gaara masih sadar. Sakura melihat tubuh Gaara menggigil hebat, sampai-sampai bibirnya yang biasanya merah kini biru pucat. Matanya setengah terpejam, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya yang kehujanan. Tidak ada kaca mata terpasang di wajahnya, mata torquise-nya sayu seperti kehilangan energi stoic-nya.

"Kamu ngapain hujan-hujanan begini?" Tanya Sakura yang kini memayungi mereka berdua dengan jarak yang sangat dekat sampai-sampai Sakura dapat merasakan deru napas Gaara di wajahnya.

"Ka-kamu ba-baru pulang? Lama banget sih? Aku udah nunggu dari t-tadi..." Gaara berhenti berkata tubuhnya bergerak namun kehilangan keseimbangan karena terlalu kaku, lalu tubuhnya tumbang ke depan, untung Sakura bisa sigap, dia lempar payungnya entah kemana. Tubuh Gaara yang terbalut pakaian basah ditahan Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga. Tangannya dilingkarkan ke tubuh Gaara agar tidak jatuh kedepan.

Dan Mereka beruda berpelukan dalam hujan deras. Tangan Gaara terjulur ke bawah dengan lemas, Sakura merasakan debaran jantung Gaara yang berdetak sangat cepat, tubuh Gaara yang panas karena sakit juga terasa padahal sekarang hujan lebat.

"Ga-Gaara?" Sakura mencoba memanggil Gaara.

"A-apa?" Jawab Gaara.

"Oh untung kamu masih sadar." Kata Sakura, "Aku antar pulang, kamu pegangan sama aku sini..." Sakura merangkulkan tangan kiri Gaara pada pundaknya.

"Ja-jangan nanti kamu dipecat... kerja sambilan..." Gumam Gaara pelan.

"Jangan pikirin dulu, kamu mau aku tinggalin di tengah hujan begini?" Kata Sakura agak keras, soalnya bersaing sama suara hujan.

"Hhh... nggak apa-apa aku bisa pulang sendiri kok..." Ucap Gaara, walau terlihat seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Jangan sok kuat deh, pokoknya aku akan antar kamu pulang..." Sakura bersikeras mengantar Gaara.

"Sakura-chan?" Suara berat terdengar dari arah belakang.

Sakura menoleh sedikit, soalnya dia lagi menggandeng Gaara jadi sulit menengok ke belakang.

"Eh Iruka-san..."

Orang yang dipanggil Iruka itu langsung memayungi Sakura dan Gaara.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok hujan-hujanan?" Tanya Iruka dengan nada khawatir.

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok boss, hanya ada sedikit masalah, temanku satu ini pingsan di tengah jalan, oh iya boss kebetulan ada disini... aku boleh libur hari ini? Aku mau antar teman ku pulang..." Tanya Sakura pada Iruka yang ternyata adalah Boss-nya.

"Ah iya-iya nggak apa-apa kelihatannya temanmu juga lagi nggak sadar, aku antar kalian ya," Ucap Iruka.

"Jangan nanti di toko siapa yang melayani tamu?" Tanya Sakura, dia tahu pegawai malam hanya dirinya seorang.

"Itu sih..."

"Ya sudah boss ke toko saja, aku libur hari ini ya boss..."

"Ok... Tapi nggak apa-apa nih?"

"Nggak apa-apa, deket kok dari sini rumahnya. Oh iya boss, buat libur hari ini, potong dari gaji ku saja."

Sakura bergegas pergi sambil menopang Gaara, walau terlihat tidak sadar Gaara masih kuat jalan.

"Maaf... aku berat ya?" Gaara bicara dengan lirih ucap Gaara, sepertinya kondisi tubuhnya membaik karena tidak diam mematung di bawah hujan lagi..

"BANGET!" Jawab Sakura dengan napas memburu.

"Lagian kamu ini ngapain juga hujan-hujanan! Kayak anak kecil aja! Mana kamu lagi sakit juga!" Sakura mengomeli Gaara padahal hujan lagi mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua, sempet-sempet aja tu anak ngomel.

"Ngapain sih kamu di pertigaan tadi?"

"A-aku lagi nungguin kamu..."

Mereka melewati sekelompok ibu-ibu yang nekat keluar hujan-hujan begini, sekelompok ibu-ibu itu melihat Gaara dan Sakura yang hujan-hujanan berdua.

"E-eh? Ngapain nungguin aku di sana? Bukannya bisa langsung ke lab?" Tanya Sakura yang dengan susah payah menghalangi air masuk ke mulutnya.

"Kalau a-aku ke l-lab, kamu pasti langsung pergi dan nggak mau ngomong dengan ku..."

"Terus kamu nunggu di tengah hujan begini?"

"I-ya, kupikir cara ini akan berhasil, dan memang berhasil..." Gaara bicara dengan bibir menggigil di sudut bibirnya seulas senyum jahil masih dapat diperlihatkannya dalam kodisi seperti ini.

"Ah, kamu segitu ingin bicara denganku? Dan jangan coba-coba nyengir nyebelin begitu!"

"I-ya... soal t-tadi si-siang... dan aku sedang tidak nyengir." Ucap Gaara membela diri, Sakura yakin kondisi Gaara sekang sudah baik, buktinya dia sudah bisa membantah Sakura.

"Nanti aja ngobrolnya! Kita udah di depan rumah kamu!"

Mereka tiba di depan rumah Gaara.

"Nggak ada orang di rumah, i-ini kuncinya," Gaara merogoh kantong celananya, lalu memberikan kunci rumah pada Sakura. Lalu Sakura membuka pintunya.

"Kamu cepat mandi pakai air hangat, buka dulu bajumu. Kamar mandinya di mana? Biar kusiapkan air hangat."

"Disana..." Gaara menunjukkan arah kamar mandi.

Sakura segera menuju ke sana, "Buka dulu atasannya, bawahannya kau buka di kamar mandi saja!"

Sakura melihat ada bath tube, lalu dia mengisinya dengan air panas yang langsung keluar lewat keran pemanas air.

"Gaara! Kemari!" Sakura memanggil Gaara, namun Gaara sudah ada di depan pintu kamar mandi, setengah berhasil membuka bajunya namun dia kesulitan menanggalkan sweter, dengan kata lain, dia sedang terjebak dalam sweternya.

"Sa-ku-ra... tolong..." Kata Gaara yang kini dengan susah payah membuka sweternya yang basah tubuhnya ambruk ke dekat pintu, Sakura malah ketawa geli.

"Jwangan ngwatawawin owrrwang (Jangan ngetawain orang)" Gaara bicara kayak berkumur.

"Ah... payah..." Sakura menarik Sweeter Gaara, dan untuk yang kedua kali dalam satu hari ini dia melihat tubuh bagian atas Gaara, walau malu tapi Sakura kini fokus melepaskan sweeternya.

"Nah udah selesai, mandi sana, handuknya udah ku siapkan," Sakura keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah blusing.

Selang satu menit kemudian.

"Sakura?" Tiba-tiba Gaara keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk. Ya pakai handuk _to'_, tanpa embel-embel lain, wajahnya yang tadi pucat sekarang sedikit memerah, muingkin dia agak baikan.

"Kyaa! Kamu mau apa?" Sakura mundur beberapa langkah sambil menyilangakan tangannya ke dadanya, wajahnya ngeri.

"Apaan sih? Aku Cuma mau bilang, kamu bisa mandi di kamar kakak perempuanku, di lantai dua, kamarnya nggak dikunci, kamu mau basah-basah begitu," Gaara bicara tanpa malu dia hanya memakai handuk, padahal di depannya ada cewek.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Flu ya?" Gaara mendekati Sakura, yang didekali tambah ngeri.

"I-iya aku mandi! Kamu masuk lagi sana! Dasar mesum!"

"Eh? Mesum apanya?" Tanya Gaara untuk dirinya sendiri. Nggak ngerti.

Sakura berlari ke lantai dua. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah apel.

"Oh iya, pinjam saja baju kakaku!" Ucap Gaara dari bawah.

"IYA BAWEL AH!"

* * *

.

.

Empat puluh menit kemudian.

Sakura selesai mandi duluan, dia meminjam kaos kakak perempuan Gaara, juga celana training hitam. Sakura duduk di ruang tamu menunggu Gaara. Meja didepannya tertata bebagai macam pot bunga kecil-kecil, salah satunya berisikan tanaman kaktus.

"Bused, ampe ke ruang tamu begini ada kaktus..." Sakura menggumam dengan geli.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, diperhatikannya lagi interior ruang tamu ini. Ada beberapa vas ukuran jumbo, hanya untuk pajangan, tanaman-tanaman hias tidak luput dari pandangan Sakura, menilik tanggapannya tadi siang bahwa keluarga Gaara itu maniak tanaman sepertinya benar.

"Ih Gaara ternyata mandinya lebih lama dariku... Dasar _perawan panjang._" Gumam Sakura geli, dia mengambil satu pot ukuran kecil, seukuran genggaman tangan anak kecil yang berisi kaktus. Diangkatnya pot mungil yang berisikan kaktus mungil juga.

Dipandangnya lama kaktus itu, bentuknya lucu, dengan duri-duri jarum yang masih lentur dan tidak tajam.

Akhirnya Gaara keluar dari kamarnya, dia sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Dan sekali lagi sodara-sodara, Gaara topless. Seneng banget sih dia telanjang dada. Dan sama dengan Sakura dia hanya memakai celana training hitam dengan garis-garis merah.

"Ah... mandi air hangat bikin keringat keluar, panasku kok jadi turun drastis ya..." UCapnya sambil terus mengelap rambutnya dengan handuk, lalu handuknya dikalungkan ke bagian belakang lehernya.

Gaara duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ditegaskan sekali lagi di sebelah Sakura. Padahal sofa yang kosong nggak Cuma satu tapi ada empat, eh dia duduk di samping Sakura.

Dan hal itu membuat Sakura blushing, bukan karena ada Gaara, tapi Gaara yang telanjang dada bikin Sakura risih.

"Ih! Pakai baju kenapa sih!" Kata Sakura. Dia meletakkan lagi pot mini itu ke meja.

"Nggak enak, gerah aku habis minum obat flu, kalo pake baju nanti bajunya basah, malah bikin masuk angin nanti," Ucap Gaara.

Dan benar saja, tubuhnya kini agak berkeringat.

"Ta-tapi tetap aja setidaknya pake kaos dalem kek!"

"Ogah!" Gaara tetap _kekeuh._

"Tapi aku risih!" Sakura memukul Gaara dengan bantal duduk.

"Kenapa musti risih?" Gaara menangkis pukulan Sakura dengan tangan kiri.

"Kamu nggak pake baju! Di samping kamu ada cewek, kamu nggak risih?" Sakura terus melakukan pukulan bantal.

"Memangnya harus risih yah?" Gaara malah makin nggak tanggap, cowok macam apa kau ini? *di-smack Gaara*

"Kamu nggak risih , aku risih!" Kini Sakura menjauh dari Gaara bersiap pindah sofa, tapi tangan Sakura dipegang Gaara.

"Duduk di sini..." Kalimat Gaara yang terdengar seperti perintah ini terdengar lebih lembut saat itu.

"E-eh.. tapi..."

"Kan aku mau ngomong sama kamu Sakura!" Kata Gaara maksa.

"Eh iya, tapi jangan pegang-pegang ah!" Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara lalu duduk di samping Gaara, tapi agak renggang.

Teng...teng...teng...teng...teng...teng...teng...

Suara jam berdentang 7 kali, menandakan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sedangkan hujan belum berhenti. Malah sekarang petir menyambar dengan ganas.

"Kamu nginap aja di sini... kayaknya hujannya deras deh..." Gaara bicara dengan nada santai kayak ngajak teman makan di kantin.

"EH? NGINAP?" Jerit Sakura. "Yang benar aja?"

"Kenapa, nggak mau?"

"JELASLAH!"

"Loh kenapa?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

"Kok make nanya sih? Masa kita Cuma berdua di rumah ini terus kamu ngajak nginap?"

"Kenapa? Aku nggak bahaya juga," Gaara bicara bagaikan perihal menginap ini adalah hal biasa.

"Kalau kamu nggak normal atau homo sih aku tenang tenang aja..." Batin Sakura, "Tapi dia kan cowok! Cowok nggak bisa dipercaya! Buas!" Inner Sakura jejeritan minta pulang.

"Aku pulang saja, orang tua ku nanti pasti khawatir." Ucap Sakura bersiap beranjak dari sofa.

"Orang tua? Kamu kan ngekos..." Kata Gaara.

"Iya juga... eh darimana kamu tahu?" Sakura gagal untuk membuat alasan.

"Udah pokoknya kamu hari ini nginap. Titik." Semakin maksa, Gaara makin terlihat punya niat nggak baik (menurut Sakura loh).

"Ih makasa banget si-"

BLAR!

Petir menyambar, lalu gelap gulita.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura menerjang Gaara yang ada di depannya, sampai Sakura jatuh terguling ke lantai.

Tak sampai selang dua detik lampu menyala kembali.

"Aduh..." Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terantuk lantai.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya... aku nggak..." Sakura tersentak, dia sedang terbaring di lantai.

"Apa-apa..." Sedangkan Gaara berada tepat di atasnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

3. detik...

"OH TUHAN! APA YANG AKAN TERJADI!" Inner Sakura menjerit meronta minta pulang.

* * *

Pinky in Danger!

**Mad **Proffesor Turn To **ERO** Tennager? In One Minute?

That Fast?

OMG!

God Must Be CrazY!

-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-

* * *

Urgggh... Chap ini nggak ada isinya selain kemesuman yang mulai terlihat...

Ah udah ah, yang berniat ripyu silakken XD


	5. Ch 5 Good Night and Sleep Tight

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya aja ^^-

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Bales annonim XD

**Mokochange: **XDDD... bole-bole XD, emang saya bikin cerita selalu alurnya lambat banget... hehehehe

.

Ok, karena cuma Mokochange yang anonim XD, mari kita lanjutkan kecerita XD, silakan membaca. (dan jangan lupa **ripyu**-an-nya XDDD)

**

* * *

**

.

.

Masih dalam posisi tidak enak untuk dilihat anak usia dini, Sakura masih membatu. Tidak dapat dibayangkan seberapa besar malunya saat ini, sumpah demi apa?

Gaara ada diatasnya dan Sakura terbaring di lantai, demi Tuhan yang menciptakan alam semesta!

Posisi yang bisa bikin orang salah paham ini sangat membuat Sakura deg-degan nggak jelas, tapi tubunuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan barang sesenti-pun, saking grogi dan gemetaran.

"Aku pulang!" Pintu depan menjeblak terbuka, seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan rambut diikat di empat tempat masuk dengan wajah cerah. "Kok sepi sih, Gaara! Gaar-" Perempuan itu kaget melihat ehem- Gaara dalam posisi yang seperti-menindih- seorang perempuan. Dan ekspresi cerahnya berubah menjadi syok.

"Eh Temari-nee chan..." Ucap Gaara.

"Kakak Gaara?" Batin Sakura, "Nee-chan! Tolong aku! Gaara jadi buas!" Jerit Sakura pada Temari.

"Eh Gaara sejak kapan kamu jadi maniak begini!" Temari menghampiri Gaara dan menarik rambut Gaara (soalnya gak ada yang bisa ditarik selain itu, kan Gaara gak pake baju, Cuma pake celana doang).

"Adudududuhh... sakit nee-chan," Gaara mengaduh sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kamu itu yah? Muka kalem ternyata kamu bisa berbuat seperti ini? Aku tidak menyangka! Kamu sungguh..." Temari kehabisan kata-kata, ekspresinya kini benar-benar seperti orang tua yang mergokin anaknya nonton blue film.

Sakura yang masih terbaring kini duduk bersimpuh, melihat Gaara yang dijambak begitu dia ngeri juga, jangan-jangan nanti giliran dia yang dijambak. Hiiiii...

"Kau salah paham Nee-chan!" Gaara mencoba menjelaskan.

"Salah paham gimana? Udah jelas kamu mau ngapa-ngapain cewek ini! Dasar asusila kamu!" Temari makin menjadi menarik rambut Gaara.

"Bukan begitu Nee-chan!"

Sudah diam saja kamu!" Temari menarik-narik rambut Gaara dengan jambakan yang berganti-ganti setiap dia menjambak.

"Aduh Nee-chan sakit tau!"

"Biar tahu rasa kamu!"

"A-aa-a-a... kepalaku rasanya mau copot!" Rambut Gaara udah berantakan gara-gara dijambak di semua tempat.

"Biar copot sekalian!"

Mereka bedua bergulat, yang satu menjambak, yang satu mencoba melepaskan jambakan.

Sakura yang duduk dilantai, hanya bisa menonton kejadian unik nan langka ini.

"A-anoo... Temari-san...," Sakura mencoba bicara.

Temari berhenti bergerak, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura tapi jambakannya masih bersarang di rambut Ototou-nya itu.

"Se-sebenarnya..."

* * *

.

.

"Ohahahahahahaha..." Temari tertawa terbahak-bahak, sambil memegang perutnya.

Ketiga orang itu sekarang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ternyata kamu kaget gara-gara mati lampu? Terus menerjang Gaara, lalu jatuh dengan pose nggak enak tadi?" Tanya Temari pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya cengengesan. Sakura kini duduk di sofa dan bersebelahan dengan Gaara, yang kini sudah berbusana, tidak seperti tadi,sekarang dia memakai kaos putih lengan pendek. Kaca mata berframe hitam kini bertengger di pangkal hidungnya.

"Iya Temari-san... hehehe... tadi pas aku lihat Temari masuk, aku merasa lega terus aku bilang aja Gaara jadi buas," Sakura cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Terus aku dijambak sama gorila," Ucap Gaara ketus tapi dengan suara pelan.

"Kau ngomong apa tadi?" Tanya Temari tajam, matanya mendelik tajam seperi silet.

"Ah bukan apa-apa," Jawab Gaara sedikit takut.

Sakura yang melihat itu tertawa pelan. Gaara yang ada di sampingnya jadi terusik.

"Kenapa ketawa?"

"Nggak Cuma lucu aja, kamu kan kalau di sekolah galak, tapi di rumah takut sama nee-chan mu hehehe..." Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Haha... kamu benar Sakura-chan, ototo-ku satu ini emang imut dan baik kalau berhadapan dengan ku hehehe... "

"Ah berisik!" Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, namun dapat dilihat dia merona, satu lagi ekspresi yang baru sekali ini Sakura lihat.

"Aku juga sempat heran, kok bisa-bisanya dia nyerang cewek, padahal dia kan pemalu dengan cewek," Ucap Temari lalu mengambil gelas berisi susu hangat yang dia buat tadi.

"N-Nee-chan kau ngomong apa sih?" Kata Gaara gugup.

"Eh memangnya Gaara pemalu Temari-san?" Sakura jadi _excited_ dengan hal yang satu ini. Gaara mendelik ke kakaknya, menatapnya penuh arti yang dapat ditranslate menjadi jangan-umbar-aib-adik-sendiri.

Temari menyeringai pada Gaara membuat Gaara merinding ditempat.

"Iya banget! Dia kalau dekat perempuan, pasti buang muka kan? Dia tuh malu banget kalau cewek itu tahu kalau dia gugup," Kata Temari sambil meneruput susu hangatnya. Gaara lemas, kalau kakaknya sudah mengumbar aib keluarga, dia akan terus ngomong sampai tidak ada aib yang bisa diceritakan lagi.

"N-Nee-chan... sudah, sudah, cukup _please_," Gaara kini mulai lemas, dan Temari makin senang mengerjai ototo-nya itu.

"Eh masa iya sih?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. "Jadi selama ini dia bukannya ketus? Tapi malu?" Batin Sakura sedikit senang. "Senang? Aneh." Batinnya lagi.

"Benar! Terus dia juga orangnya senang diperhatiin, kalau dia nggak diperhatiin dia ngambek," Ucap Temari makin senang mengerjai adiknya itu.

"Eh seriusan?" Tanya Sakura. "Ih pantasan aja dia marah-marah tadi siang," Kata Sakura terkekeh.

"Emang tadi siang ada apa?" Tanya Temari tertarik dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Sakura! Jangan cerita yang aneh-aneh!" Ucap Gaara terdengar seperti perintah.

"Cerita aja Sakura jangan takut, dan kamu diam!" Ucap Temari menyemangati Sakura dan menyuruh Gaara diam.

"Ba-baik Nee-chan..." Ucap Gaara pasrah.

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa ketawa. Lalu dia mulai bercerita.

"Masa' tadi siang kan saya mau balikin jas lab Gaara, pas udah nyampe sini Gaara malah gak pake baju!" Ucap Sakura yang rada blushing.

"Ih Gaara kalau nyambut tamu tuh setidaknya pakai baju kek." Celetuk Temari, "Lanjutin Sakura."

"Terus, siapa juga yang gak bakalan malu kalo ngelihat cowok nggak pake atasan, mana sepi lagi tadi siang, terus saya jadi ngelihatin kebun, risih ngelihat Gaara gak pake baju," Sakura menceritakan dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ya iyalah kamu risih, memang udah seharusnya, dan Kamu Gaara emang gak ada malu yah!" Temari kini mengatai adiknya, yang dikata-katai Cuma bisa pasrah, sambil menahan malu, rahasianya dibongkar kayak diobral dengan harga murah.

"Agak lama kita diem, soalnya saya risih kan, eh terus Gaara ngomongnya nyebelin banget, sampai bikin saya kesal, terus saya pulang deh." Sakura selesai bercerita.

"Ohh hahaha... emang dia itu nggak bisa nggak diperhatiin!" Kata Temari.

"Ternyata dia kesal nggak diperhatiin, saya kira dia kesal karena saya datang ke rumahnya," Sakura tersenyum sambil melirik Gaara yang kini buang muka ke arah lain. "Dasar kayak anak kecil aja," ucap Sakura geli.

"Emang dia itu kayak anak kecil, badan aja gede, kelakuan labil." Temari tidak segan-segan melabeli adiknya dengan kata 'labil'.

Teng ...Teng... Teng... Teng...Teng...Teng...Teng...Teng...Teng... Teng...

Jam berdentang 9 kali, menandakan sudah jam sembilan malam.

"Wah sudah jam segini, kamu nginap aja ya," Ajak Temari.

"Tadi juga sudah aku ajak nginap, tapi dia nolak!" Ucap Gaara ketus.

"Tadi kan aku kira kita Cuma berdua, lagian kamu nggak bilang kakak perempuan kamu bakalan pulang, siapa yang berani serumah dengan cowok!" Balas Sakura.

"Iyalah! Mana ada cewek yang mau nginap di rumah cowok, berduaan lagi, kamu setidaknya bilang kalau Nee-chan mu ini bakalan pulang, huh! Kok jadi cowok payah banget sih?" Tanya Temari.

"Ah nggak adil, selalu 2 lawan 1! Kalau Kankuro Nii ada di sini pasti jadi 3 lawan 1! Ah bete ah, aku tidur dulu aja!" Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan dongkol. Cemberut lagi.

"Ehh... dia ngambek, lucu banget gak sih," Temari menatap sambil kepalanya bergerak mengikuti arah Gaara pergi. "Maklum anak bungsu hehe..."

Gaara membuka pintu kamarnya, sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, "Oh iya Sakura, hati-hati kakak ku suka ngiler, jadi hati-hati aja," Ucap Gaara cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar sebelum dilempar bantal duduk sama Temari.

"Hehehe..." Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Kenpa kau ketawa Sakura?" Tanya Temari.

"Nggak, Cuma Gaara yang di rumah dengan Gaara yang di sekolah beda jauh ya?" Ucap Sakura pelan, "Di rumah dia jadi terlihat seperti remaja normal lain, kalau di sekolah dia nyebelin banget!"

"Oh emang di sekolah dia nyebelin ya?" Tanya Temari.

"Uhh... banget!"

"Ah udah malem nih, tidur aja lah, biasanya jam segini di rumah pasti lagi rame, sayang ayah dan ibu lagi honeymoon ke 34, terus Kankuro lagi latihan kabuki buat acara minggu depan di sekolahnya, jadi dia nginap di teater..." Ucap Temari.

"Bused! Honeymoon ke 34? Sering banget Honeymonnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tau' tuh, kata mereka biar berasa muda lagi," Ucap Temari geli.

"Ya udah deh, yuk kita ke kamar ku."

"Oke."

Mereka berdua beranjak dari ruang tamu, lalu pergi menuju kamar Temari di lantai dua.

* * *

.

.

"Sakura-chan, kok bisa sih kenal dengan Gaara?" Tanya Temari saat mereka tidur di kasur Temari.

"Uhm... perkenalannya nggak enak buat diceritain tapi, ya udah aku ceritain hehe..."

"Huu... sok misterius ah, ayo cepat ceritain." Pinta Temari.

"Pokoknya saya dihukum gara-gara sering telat, saya dihukum jadi pembantu kerjaan asisten praktikum kimia, dan dari situ saya kenal Gaara..." Ucap Sakura.

"Wah, terus gimana kesan selama bebrapa hari ini disuruh-suruh Gaara?"

"Nggak enak! Masa' di hari pertama aja udah nyuruh orang bersihin larutan bau pesing... ih capek deh..." Kata Sakura, "Mana pekerjaan yang nggak ada hubungan dengan lab pun disuruhnya ke saya, urusan ledeng bocor aja saya yang disuruh benerin... aduh pokoknya nggak enak deh..." Sakura malah jadi curhat ke Temari.

"Kayaknya dia nggak terlalu suka ada yang gangguin dia waktu lagi di lab deh, makanya saya disuruh ke sana ke mari." Kata Sakura kesal.

"Hehe... bukan itu maksud Gaara kok." Temari mulai bicara.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tadi kan sudah ku bilang Gaara itu orangnya pemalu, jadinya memang begitu hehehe..."

"Maksud Temari-san?"

"Dia nyuruh-nyuruh begitu gara-gara dia grogi deket-deket Sakura, soalnya dia kan selalu gugup dekat perempuan," Temari memainkan ujung bantalnya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Pasti dia juga pernah melakukan hal baik kan ke kamu?" Tanya Temari. "Cuma dia nggak bisa lembut dan kelihatan nggak tulus, tapi dia sebenarnya tulus banget orangnya."

Sakura termenung.

"Iya sih... waktu itu, juga waktu saat saya ketiduran, juga saat hujan..." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Dan masalah soal tadi siang, kok bisa-bisanya kamu jadi ke sini lagi malam-malam?" Tanya Temari.

"Oh, itu tadi abis Gaara marah-marah ke saya. Saya kembali ke lab... sambil nangis..." Kata Sakura.

"Ya ampun, emangnya Gaara bilang apa sampai kamu nangis? Aduh tu anak biar besok aku pukul dia!"

"Eh jangan Temari-san, saya jadi ngerti sikap Gaara itu, kan Temari-san bilang kalau Gaara paling gak suka nggak diperhatiin... jadinya dia ngambek pas tadi siang..."

"Tapi biasanya nggak sekestrim ini... ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Temari dalam hati.

"Terus pas saya pulang dari lab, saya sama sekali nggak punya pikiran sama sekali, Gaara nungguin saya di pertigaan jalan Himawari sambil hujan-hujanan... ekstrim banget gak sih? Saya yang tadinya kesel jadi lupa keselnya dengan Gaara..."

"Ya ampun? Dia nunggu kamu di tengah hujan? Gak pake payung?" Tanya Temari.

"Nggak, Cuma pake sweater tipis... mana dia lagi flu lagi."

"Terus kamu nganterin dia ke rumah, dan kronologinya kayak tadi?"

"Sampai saya di lantai dan Gaara ada diatas saya? Iya sampai situ hehehe..." Sakura cengengesan mengingat kejadian aneh itu.

"Oh... begitu..." Ucap Temari.

Sakura mulai menguap, matanya muai menutup perlahan namun masih sadar.

"Tapi kamu nggak benci dengan Gaara kan?" Tanya Temari.

Sakura menutup matanya, namun masih dapat menjawab.

"Mana bisa benci sama dia, Gaara yang baik, Gaara yang pemalu... juga Gaara yang ketus, Saya nggak bisa benci itu semua..." Ucap Sakura lirih.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, suara napas Sakura mulai teratur, dia tertidur.

Temari tersenyum kemudian dia pun menarik selimutnya sampai ke dada. Lalu tidur.

Tak lama kemudian, kamar Temari menjadi senyap.

Begitu pula dengan sosok yang ada di luar kamar Temari. Sesosok cowok berkacamata dan berkaos putih. Gaara sedang menyandar pada pintu kamar Temari.

Gaara memainkan tangannya.

"_Mana bisa benci sama dia, Gaara yang baik, Gaara yang pemalu... juga Gaara yang ketus, Saya nggak bisa benci itu semua..."_

Kalimat terakhir Sakura sebelum dia terlelap terngiang di kepala Gaara. Wajahnya memerah, lalu seulas senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Lalu tanpa disadarinya matanya perlahan menutup perasaan tenang menjalar ke tubuhnya. Dia tertidur menyandar pada pintu kamar Temari dengan tersenyum.

Sleep tight and don't let bug bite you red proffesor

Time to sleep pinky girl

Hope you two have a nice dream

Tonight.

...TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC-TBC...

* * *

HEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Pendek banget gak nih?

Kok saya ngerasa pendek yah?

Ah udah ah pokoknya di ripyu aja deh hehehe...

Thanks for rading XD


	6. Ch 6 Lets Sing a Song

Aih... aih... ternyata saya salah perkiraan... yang tadinya saya kira hanya 6 chapter... ternyata melebihi perkiraan.. mungkin masih banyak chap na...

Aih... Aih...

Ya udah lah...

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Ya udahlah daripada mendengarkan ocehan saya yang nggak penting langsung aja lah baca, dan jangan lupa **RNR~ ***Maksa* *Dilempar Kompor*

Disclaimer:

**Every Time We Touch ****© Cascade**

Oh iya... karena di chapter ini ada laguna... lebih enak sambil denger lagunya langsung yah hhe...

Kalo yang buka cerita ini pake komputer, silakan dengar di sini...

LAgu yang **Sakura** nyanyiin: http:/www*./?kmzjwj3mtdy

**Gaara**: http:/www*./watch?v=FL0bjwez8mg

hilangin tanda ** ya hehehe...

.

Ya udah lah

...ENJOY ^-^...

**

* * *

**

Sakura menghirup napas dalam, dia ada di teras rumah keluarga Gaara. Jam dinding menunjukkan puku 05.15, masih subuh dan udara masih fresh, ditambah pekarangan rumah Gaara yang dipenuhi tanaman hias yang aduhai cantiknya.

Sakura duduk di teras itu sambil memandangi tanaman itu satu-persatu. Perlahan dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara langkah kaki, Sakura melihat ke belakang, ternyata orang itu adalah Gaara. Baju kaos lengan pendek warna putih dengan training hitam garis merah yang kemarin masih Gaara kenakan. Kacamata berframe hitam bertengger di pangkal hidungnya.

"Wah, tumben nih pake baju hehe..." Ejek Sakura sambil memainkan kakinya di rumput yang basah.

"Sembarangan, memangnya aku mau telanjang dada sepanjang malam? Kalau masuk angin nanti urusannya lebih brabe lagi," Gaara menghampiri Sakura, lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Enak ya di sini pagi-pagi," ucap Sakura yang kini memandang halaman kembali.

"Ya, aku selalu duduk pagi-pagi di sini, stress ku langsung hilang kalau aku duduk di sini," Gaara menurunkan kakinya ke rumput, merasakan sejuknya embun pagi di telapak kakinya, lalu dia tersenyum sekilas, senyum yang membuat Sakura senang. Entah kenapa membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum juga.

Gaara menoleh ke Sakura, "Kenapa senyum-senyum?" Tanya Gaara.

"Nggak, Cuma senang aja," ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Karena, melihatmu tersenyum lucu juga," Sakura memainkan kakinya di atas rumput.

"Lucu? Jadi aku kayak badut gitu?" Tanya Gaara sambil mesem-mesem.

"Bukan lah," Kata Sakura sambil juntrungin tangan ke kepala Gaara. "Gampang banget ngambek sih hehe..."

"Eh sembarangan mainin kepala orang," Gaara mengusap bagian yang dijuntrungin Sakura.

"Hehe..." Kembali Sakura cengengesan, pandangannya dipindahkan menjadi melihat ke halaman. "Gaara lucu banget ya, aku suka deh," kata Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Eh..." Gaara menoleh ke Sakura, wajahnya merona.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura yang sadar Gaara menatap wajah Sakura lekat.

"Ka-kamu suka aku?" Tanya Gaara gagap.

"Iya," Jawab Sakura, Gaara makin bersemu, Sakura tidak sadar akan hal itu, "Iya lah, suka sebagai teman kan?" Kata Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya.

Gaara kembali memandang halaman, mendengus sebal.

"Huh dasar... bikin kaget aja," gumamnya hampir tidak terdengar.

"Eh kamu ngomong apa tadi?" Tanya Sakura .

"Bukan... bukan apa-apa," kata Gaara.

Lalu Sakura kembali melihat ke halaman di depan. Kakinya di ayunkan ke depan dan ke belakang, perlahan bersiul-siul lalu melantunkan lagu favoritnya.

"_I still her your voice, when you sleep next to me..."_

"_I feel in your touch in my dream,..."_

"_Ou ou the good and the bad time we've been trough them all..."_

"Hmm hmm hmm... hmmm..."

Sakura berhenti melafalkan lirik, dia bernyanyi iramanya saja.

"Loh kok? Mana lagunya?" Tanya Gaara sambil menoleh ke Sakura.

"Aku malas nyambunginnya." Jawab Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Eh padahal kan bagus."

"Apanya yang bagus?" Tanya Sakura.

"Suaramu..." Ucap Gaara lirih.

"Eh? Beneran?" Tanya Sakura, wajahnya merah gara-gara dipuji.

"Ayo lanjutin," ucap Gaara rada maksa.

"Ogah ah malu!" Jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Kalau kamu sebegitu sukanya, kenapa nggak nyanyi sendiri aja!" Ucap Sakura kemudian.

Lama tidak ada sahutan dari Gaara, Sakura yang melihat ke arah lain khawatir, "Aduh jangan bilang ni anak ngambek lagi."

"_You make me rise, when I fall..."_

Suara Gaara yang berat terdengar melantun dengan... indah.

Sakura berbalik melihat Gaara yang menatap lurus ke halaman. Lagu favoritnya yang biasanya nge-beat, jadi mellow begini? Dan terdengar sangat menyentuh.

"_Cause every time we touch i have this felling..."_

"_Couse every time we kiss i feel i can fly..."_

"_Can't you fell my heart beat so i can't let you go..."_

"_Want you in my life..."_

Gaara meyudahi nyanyiannya, Sakura yang semua diam terpaku tiba-tiba sadar.

"Wah! Suaramu bagus banget Gaara!" Ucap Sakura, sambil tepuk tangan.

"Tapi kok lagunya beda sih? Lagunya kan nge-_beat_, kok bisa jadi mellow gitu!" Tanya Sakura yang masih terpukau dengan suara Gaara.

"Kan ada versi slow-nya, di yo*tube banyak kok," Ucap Gaara yang malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Eh ada yah? Aduh aku mau, kamu punya file-nya? Nanti aku copy ya..."

"Iya..." Jawab Gaara.

"Eh nyanyi lagi dong, aku juga mau dengar kayaknya gampang deh lirik lagu slow-nya." Kini Sakura yang _excited_ sama suara Gaara.

"Eh, kamu minta tiba-tiba begini, aku nggak bisa..." Gaara mencoba menolak, tapi Sakura malah makin mendekat ke Gaara.

"Ayolah jangan pelit-pelit, suara bagus jangan disembunyiin dosa tau!" Ucap Sakura dengan suara memohon yang bikin Gaara mengalah.

Gaara menarik napas dalam. "Haah... baiklah," Ucapnya.

"Yei! Gaara baik deh!" Ucap Sakura sambil senyum lalu semakin merapat pada Gaara.

Gaara melihat senyum Sakura juga jarak mereka yang bisa dibilang nempel membuat wajahnya jadi merah. Entah kenapa Gaara sekarang gampang blushing.

Gaara diam sebentar, menarik napas, pandangannya dialihkan dari Sakura ke halaman, lalu mulai bernyanyi...

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me..."_

"_I still feel your touch in my dream,..."_

"_Forgive me, my weakness but i don't know why"_

"_Without you it's hard to survive..."_

Sakura memperhatikan ekspresi Gaara saat bernyanyi. Wajah Gaara yang dilihat dari samping terlihat lebih indah. Hidungnya yang mancung terlihat lebih jelas terkena sinar lampu taman di halaman rumah membuat siluet indah di wajah Gaara, bibirnya yang tipis bergerak saat bernyanyi, matanya yang tertutup mencoba mengilhami arti lagu tersebut, juga rambutnya yang merah, bergerak tertiup angin. Semuanya itu terlihat lain saat ini. Semuanya bergabung menajdi satu, membuat Gaara terlihat keren di mata Sakura. Lalu mata Gaara terbuka lagi mata torquise-nya menatap Sakura, senyum Gaara merekah, terlihat begitu alami tanpa paksaan, indah. Sakura merasakan gejolak lain dari pandangan Gaara yang membuat wajahnya merona.

"_Cause every time we touch i get this felling..."_

"_And every time we kiss i swear i can fly..."_

"_Can't you fell my heart beat fast i want this to last "_

"_I need you by my side..."_

"_Cause every time we touch, i fell the static..."_

"_And every time we kiss i reach for the sky,"_

"_Can't you fell my heart beat so, i can't let you go..."_

"_I want you in my life..."_

_._

Sakura merasa dadanya bergetar hebat, suara Gaara yang merdu dengan kombinasi berbagai ekspresi Gaara yang berbeda dari biasanya membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Gaara adalah pusat perhatiannya saat ini. Sakura merasa tidak ingin hanya menjadi penonton, dia ingin masuk ke dunia Gaara saat ini.

"_Your arms are my castle your heart is..."_

Belum selesai Gaara menyelesaikan satu bait, Sakura sudah memotong.

"_...My sky"_

Sakura terus bernyanyi, Gaara hanya melihat Sakura, mendengar serpihan-serpihan lirik yang dinyanyikan Sakura.

"_They wipe away tear, when i cry..."_

Sakura melirik ke Gaara, mengisyaratkan untuk bernyanyi bersama, lalu pada bait selanjutnya mereka bernyanyi bersama

"_**Ou ou the good and the bad time we've been trough them all..."**_

"_**You make me rise when i fall,"**_

Suara mereka semakin meninggi pada bagian terakhir, panjang dan indah, kedua orang itu menatap satu sama lain dalam balutan irama yang merdu.

"_**Cause every time we touch i get this felling..."**_

"_**And every time we kiss i swear i can fly..."**_

"_**Can't you fell my heart beat fast, i want this to last "**_

"_**I Need you by my side"**_

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dunia mereka sendiri, bertatap-tatapan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, hanya ingin melihat sosok di depan masing-masing.

"Cause every time we touch~..." Sakura bernyanyi, dengan suara tinggi.

"_Ifell the static..."_ Dan Gaara suara dua, mengimbangi suara Sakura.

"And every time we kiss..." _"I reach for the sky..."_

"Cant you fell my heart beat so" "_I can't let you go"_

"_**Want you in my life"**_

Lalu mereka mulai bernyanyi bersama kembali, melantunkan lirik dengan sinkronisasi yang baik, nada dan ritmik yang mengalun dari suara mereka menyatu menjadi satu, menjadi sebuah lagu duet yang indah.

"_**Every time we touch i get this felling..."**_

"_**And every time we kiss i swear i can fly..."**_

"_**Can't you fell my heart beat fast, i want this to last "**_

"_**Need you by my side..."**_

"_**Cause every time we touch~ I fell the static..."**_

"_**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky..."**_

"_**Can't you fell my heart beat so, I can't let you go.."**_

Tangan keduanya bergerak dengan sendirinya, menggenggam tangan orang di depannya, genggaman yang hangat dan sangat menenangkan, ekspresi mereka berdua begitu senang. Lalu pada kalimat terakhir...

"_**Want you in my life"**_

Suara mereka beruda terdengar lirih dan panjang, dengan vibra yang pas bagi keduanya. Lalu lagu pun selesai dinyanyikan, keduanya menatap lawan duetnya masing-masing. Senyum merekah dari bibir kedua orang itu.

"Wah! Keren banget!" Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mengagetkan kedua orang itu.

"Nee-chan?" "Temari-san?" Ucap Gaara dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Sejak kapan ada disana?" Tanya Gaara dan Sakura.

"Hmm sejak kapan ya..." Ucap Temari sok meisterius, "Sejak, Sakura minta Gaara nyanyi, hehehe... suara kalian bagus banget sih! Aku tahu Gaara emang pintar nyanyi tapi, Sakura kamu membuat Gaara kalah total hehe..."

"Eh beneran tuh?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yo'i, soalnya suara Sakura-chan imut banget tadi hehe..." Temari terus-terusan memuji Sakura, sedangkan Gaara dicuekin.

"Nee-chan... berhenti menghinaku bisa nggak sih?" Tanya Gaara kesal.

"Hah? Siapa menghina siapa nih?" Temari balik nanya.

"Pake nanya lagi! Udah jelas... ah udah ah capek, masa' pagi-pagi udah ribut..." Gaara mengalah sambil bersungut-sungut.

Temari cemberut lalu membungkuk di sevelah Gaara, dengan senyum jahil dia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Gimana yah tanggapan Sakura-chan kalau tahu tadi malam kau tidur di depan pintu kamar Nee-chan tercinta mu ini, hmm..." Temari menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi Gaara yang menjadi sangat ngeri dan merona.

"A...ano? lagi ngomongin apa ya?" Tanya Sakura yang dicuekin sama dua orang itu.

"Ah bukan apa-apa kok Sakura, beneran kok..." Gaara berkata sambil berkeringat.

"Hehehe... iya Sakura-chan bukan apa-apa kok," ucap Temari yang kini malah menyeringai puas ke arah adik lelakinya itu. Tidak sengaja Temari melirik ke arah bawah, tepat di tangan Sakura dan Gaara yang saling menggenggam.

"Cieee... segitu enaknya genggam menggenggam sampai nggak dilepas begitu, ehem..." Temari mulai mengerjai Sakura dan Gaara.

"Eh?" Gaara dan Sakura melihat ke arah tatapan Temari, dan keduanya langsung terperanjat.

"Waaa! Maaf!" Gaara melepaskan genggamannya duluan.

"A-aku juga... maaf..." Sakura juga jadi malu.

Kedua orang itu lalu saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Temari hanya bisa nyengir, lalu berdiri bersiap meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Nee-chan mau ke mana?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku mau masak sarapan, kalian berdua lagi libur kan hari ini." Jawab Temari.

"Eh jangan pergi dulu dong!" Kata Sakura yang tidak mau ditinggal berdua dengan Gaara, mana dia masih malu dengan adegan pegangan tangan tadi.

"Ah, nanti kalian kelaparan nggak makan pagi, udah ah aku mau masak, bye." Satu kata perpisahan, dan Temari lenyap dari pandangan. (Maksudnya masuk ke dapur yang ada di dekat ruang itu.)

Sunyi senyap kini melanda bagian ruangaan teras itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.45 menit. Ruang keluarga yang berada tepat di belakang teras, hanya bisa diam menambah kesan kikuk untuk kedua orang yang ada di teras itu.

Keduanya masih saling memunggungi satu sama lain, lalu Sakura nyeletuk.

"Suaramu bagus kok Gaara..."

"Ah, i-itu, uhm... ya... mungkin, tapi suaramu lebih bagus lagi," Jawab Gaara terbata-bata, Sakura jadi ingat Hinata dibuatnya.

"K-kok kamu bisa hafal lagu ini? Kayaknya kamu nggak punya ketertarikan dengan musik deh..." Kata Sakura mulai mencari bahan pembicaraan walaupun suaranya bergetar.

"Itu, habis dengar kamu nyanyi itu aku juga jadi ingin tahu..." Ucap Gaara

"Eh kenapa?"

"Soalnya Sakura suka lagu itu, jadi... aku juga suka," Jawab Gaara jujur.

"Oh gitu ya..." Kata Sakura pendek, padahal di wajahnya sekarang rona merah udah menjalar sampai ke telinga.

Sunyi datang lagi, dan kini lebih menekan, soalnya mereka lagi sama-sama blushing, dan nggak berani menatap satu sama lain.

"Uhmm... terus abis ini mau ngapain?" Tanya Sakura yang benar-benar nggak ada bahan buat diomongin lagi.

"Mau ngapain ya? Aku juga bingung..."

"Uhm... itu, ahhhh aku mau bantu Temari-san masak aja ah!" Sakura beranjak dari tempat dia duduk, "Temari-san! Aku bantu masak ya!" Ucapnya sambil menuju ke dapur, meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di teras rumah.

Gaara menatap punggung Sakura, dilihatnya rona merah di pipi Sakura sekilas saat Sakura berbelok ke dapur. Lalu Gaara melihat tangannya, masih terasa hangat di situ.

"_Gaara lucu deh, aku suka" _

DEG!

Satu kalimat Sakura yang bikin Gaara blushing lagi.

"Ah! Apa ini?" Kata Gaara memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang.

Have you fell it before red proffesor?

This felling is so much fun don't you think so?

And how about our pinky girl?

TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_TBC_

* * *

Huwaaaaa... muuph ceritana gampang ditebak banget ya? ahhh... tapi yang penting udah selese deh ni chapter... dan ternyata saya nggak bisa tepatin janji buat 6 chapter... kayaknya masih banyak deh chapternya aduh aduh...

.

Bales anonim deh hhe...

**Mokochange **: Waaa... masa iya ya typonya bejibun huhu... muuph TT^TT, semoga kali ini nggak bejibun deh hhe...

.

.

.

Mind to **ripyuu **XD


	7. Ch 7 Happy Friday

Mangap yah ._.'' kayaknya saya updetnya lama nian hahaha *dilempar*

Hehehe... yo wes lah... yang penting udah apdet ^^

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Ya udahlah daripada mendengarkan ocehan saya yang nggak penting langsung aja lah baca, dan jangan lupa **RNR~ ***Maksa* *Dilempar Kompor*

Oh iya Fic ini mungkin akan diupdate agak lama, soalnya author lagi ujian *_*v

.

Ya udah lah

...ENJOY ^-^...

* * *

Hari Jum'at, sekolah Gaara dan Sakuka lagi libur, karena ada rapat dewan guru. Sakura dan Gaara masih sibuk makan sarapan di ruang makan keluarga Gaara bersama dengan Temari yang sekarang sedang bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolahnya, dia beda sekolah dengan Gaara dan Sakura sehingga libur hari ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia.

Temari sibuk makan roti panggang dengan sekali lahap, susu dengan sekali teguk, dan telur dengan sekali telan. Kalau bukan moster terus apa dong Temari ini? Dedemit? *Dikipas Temari sampe ujung dunia*

Dia terlihat sedikit terburu-buru, padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, masih sekitar 1 jam setengah lagi baru masuk.

"Temari-san, kok makannya buru-buru banget sih?" tanya Sakura yang sedang mengolesi rotinya dengan mentega.

"Aku ada urusan dengan teman sekelasku, harus datang cepat kalau tidak aku akan tamat!" ucap Temari yang sudah menelan rotinya yang ke 5, lalu tersedak perlahan sampai Sakura menyodorkan gelas minumnya sambil sweatdrop yang langsung direguk habis air di dalamnya sekali teguk oleh Temari.

"Bilang aja mau nyontek kerjaan teman kan? Dasar Nee-chan nggak berubah," kata Gaara dingin.

"Ih biarin, yang pentin kan PR beres, dikerjain aja udah untung!" kata Temari.

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa sweatdroop ria sambil cengengesan.

Sakura terus melanjutkan makannya, dia sudah mandi tadi, di kamar Temari, baju yang dia pakai juga pinjaman atau lebih tepat baju itu dikasih ke Sakura soalnya itu baju Temari yang udah kekecilan, badan Temari kan lebih besar dari Sakura.

Sakura kini memakai baju putih dengan corak polkadot pink, dia memakai sweater coklat, juga celana jeans yang dilipat sampai batas lutut._ Hair clip_ bentuk bunga sakura tersemat di rambut Sakura yang serasi dengan warna _hari clip_-nya. Gaara sudah sejak awal sarapan selalu curi-curi pandang ke Sakura yang sekarang terlihat manis. Sedangkan Gaara hanya memakai baju biasa, tidak seperti di sekolah Gaara tidak kelihatan memakai aksesoris soalnya selalu ketutupin sama jas lab, ternyata Gaara bisa pake gelang dan kalung rantai. Aneh juga Sakura ngelihatnya, soalnya dia nggak pernah liat Gaara pake beginian. Selain itu Gaara memakai kaos dalaman putih dengan kemeja kotak-kotak tidak dikancingkan, dan celana jeans yang pudar bagian lutut dan paha, beda banget dengan image dia di sekolah .

Kalau dilihat-lihat dengan saksama, mereka berdua kayak mau pergi piknik. Hanya saja pikniknya di meja makan.

"Aku udahan ah, kayaknya sarapanku masih kurang, tapi udah aku pergi dulu, ciao!" Temari ngibrit keluar, tapi balik lagi ke meja makan. "Aku ambil roti sepotong lagi hehehe..." ucapnya lalu makan sambil berlari.

"Sedikit apanya?" Gaara melihat bekas sarapan kakaknya. "Demi Tuhan yang menciptakan mitokondria dan sitoplasma!" Gaara berseru. Sakura mendelik ke Gaara, bisa-bisanya Gaara ngomong kalimat yang aneh begitu. "Sepuluh potong roti, dua gelas susu, 2 telur dadar, ya ampun... ini sih makan siang dirangkap makan malam..." ucap Gaara mengkritisi hidup tak sehat kakaknya.

"Ya udah sih, nggak apa-apa, namanya juga masih dalam masa pertumbuhan," ucap Sakura sok bijak, padahal dia juga ngeri dengan nafsu makan Temari yang besar. Bisa-bisa Temari jadi gembrot.

"Hah... aku sudah selesai, kau sudah belum?" tanya Gaara.

"Udah," Sakura mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu, di saat itu dia menatap baju pemberian Temari yang sedang dia pakai, "Wah baju yang dikasih Temari-san kayaknya kebagusan deh kalau aku yang pake..." ucap Sakura sambil memegangi baju nya.

"Kata siapa? Kamu manis kok!" ucap Gaara tanpa sadar dalam bahasa gamblangnya dia keceplosan.

"Ah! Jangan ngeledekin orang ah! Udah aku pulang dulu ke kosan..." Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Siapa yang ngeledek siapa nih?" tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri, sebal sendiri dibuatnya. "Eh Sakura! Tunggu sebentar, aku antar kamu pulang ya." Gaara beranjak dari kursinya, dia menghampiri Sakura.

"Nggak apa-apa nih?" tanya Sakura.

"Nggak apa-apa, lagian aku juga bakalan bosan seharian di rumah sendirian, aku mau jalan-jalan."

"Ya udah, tapi kalau ke kosan ku kita harus naik bis."

"Oke." Kata Gaara dengan bersemangat. Tumben.

.

.

* * *

"Aku nggak tahu kalau bis hari ini kok bisa penuh banget sih? Padahal masih pagi!" gerutu Gaara yang kini terhimpit antara ibu gemuk pendek dan paman bertubuh kekar dengan bau badan yang _naujubile-tu-bau-ketiak-pa-comberan-shit!_.

"Mana ku tahu kalau ada konser di mall dekat kosan ku, orang-orang ini juga heboh banget, masih pagi begini udah berbondong-bondong ke konser itu," kata Sakura yang juga terhimpit oleh keramaian. Namun setidaknya tidak separah Gaara.

Mereka berdiri di bis yang penuh sesak oleh penumpang yang benar-benar beragam, mulai dari murid sekolahan sampai waria ada di dalam bis ini. Sakura berdiri menghadap ke depan, di depannya Gaara menghadap ke belakang. Untuk lebih jelasnya mereka berhadap-hadapan. Gaara berusaha mengambil napas satu-satu agar tidak harus menghirup bau badan paman yang ternyata penjual ikan, ya ampun! Bau badan + amis ikan! Kombinasi yang sempurna._ Maknyuss!_

Sakura hanya bisa cengengesan melihat Gaara yang megap-megap kayak ikan kurang oksigen. Sakura memegang tas selempangnya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya berpegangan pada pegangan yang ada di bis. Lama bis berjalan dengan penumpang yang penuh sesak, kadang bis ngebut dan berhenti mendadak membuat Sakura terkadang terjungkal ke depan. Untung ada Gaara yang dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sakura yang oleng.

CKIT!

Lagi-lagi bis berhenti mendadak kali ini benar-benar parah, bahkan tas yang ada di atas pun ada yang jatuh. Tak ayal Sakura mental lagi ke depan, tepat di saat yang sama Gaara terdorong oleh orang yang ada di depannya. Para penumpang menggerutu pada supir bisnya.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Sakura yang terpeleset ke depan.

Gaara dengan sigap menangkap Sakura, namun sulit sekali karena terdorong oleh orang yang ada di depan. Namun Gaara berhasil menangkap Sakura. Tapi, kini ada yang tidak enak dilihat.

Jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat, sampai-sampai nafas mereka dapat terasa di pipi masing-masing.

"Ah... maaf," Gaara melepas pelukkannya pada Sakura, lalu pegangan lagi pada pegangan bis.

"Nggak apa-apa..." ujar Sakura yang kini jadi salah tingkah.

"Aduh... ada-ada aja sih... masa sampai begini jadinya..." batin Sakura sambil blushing.

Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam dalam kerumunan orang ramai ini. Gaara melihat ke arah lain, tangan kirinya menggaruk belakang lehernya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi agar wajahnya yang merona tidak terlihat oleh Sakura.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit sejak mereka terdiam tanpa bicara. Canggung. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Namun tak lama setelah itu Gaara medengar Sakura bicara lirih dan sedikit terisak?

"Ga-Gaara... to-tolong..." ucapnya dengan nada bergetar yang membuat Gaara langsung melihat ke Sakura yang matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Betapa kaget dan marah Gaara saat itu juga.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menerjang laki-laki yang ada di belakang Sakura. Membuat kerumunan orang yang ada di sana kaget dan protes.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" Teriak Gaara pada laki-laki yang kerah bajunya di cengkram kedua tangan Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara, ja-jangan..." ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

Gaara tidak menghiraukan Sakura saat itu, pikirannya sudah tidak bisa dikontrol lagi, dia tidak terima Sakura diperlakukan tidak senonoh oleh laki-laki yang ternnyata pekerja kantoran dengan baju yang rapi. Tidak dapat dipercaya kalau orang ini adalah tukang gerayang perempuan-_gropper_.

"A-ampun, ka-kamu salah li-lihat kali tadi," ucap laki-laki itu, namun cengkraman tangan Gaara malah semakin menguat.

"DIAM KAU BAJINGAN!" Gaara bersiap untuk menghajar wajah pegawai kantoran itu lalu pintu bis terbuka dan dengan cepat pegawai kantoran itu melepsakan cengkraman Gaara dan berlari halte bis kemudian lari terbirit-birit.

"HEI JANGAN LARI KAU!" umpat Gaara yang tidak bisa mengejar karena kerumunan begitu padat.

"Gaara! Sudah hentikan! Kita turun disini saja, aku malu banget!" Sakura memegang lengan Gaara. Benar saja mereka jadi pusat perhatian dari semua penumpang bis, lalu Sakura menarik Gaara untuk segera turun ke halte bis.

Gaara tidak bisa menolak Sakura saat itu, mereka turun dari bis walaupun pegawai tadi masih terlihat tapi Sakura menahan lengan Gaara dengan kuat, mengisyaratkan Gaara agar jangan berbuat terlalu jauh.

"Jangan! Biarkan saja..." kata Sakura yang makin erat menahan Gaara.

"Sial!" umpat Gaara.

Lalu mereka duduk di halte bis yang tidak banyak orangnya.

Gaara menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, berkas air mata masih terceplak jelas di sudut matanya. Tangan Gaara bergerak menghapus berkas itu dari wajah Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Nggak... nggak apa-apa..." ucap Sakura walaupun tubuhnya kini masih bergetar.

"Ah kamu ini nggak pandai bohong ya..., tunggu sebentar aku beli minuman dulu," Gaara bergegas menuju mesin penjual otomatis di dekat halte. Setelah beberapa kali memencet tombol, dia kembali ke halte.

"Ini... jus jeruk... minum pelan-pelan..." ucap Gaara pada Sakura.

"Ma'kasih..." ucap Sakura tangannya yang gemetaran mencoba membuka tutup jus itu tapi sepertinya tenaganya tersedot habis sampai-sampai membuka botol jus saja tidak bisa.

"Sini aku bukakan," Gaara membukakan tutup jus itu lalu diberikannya lagi pada Sakura. "Ayo diminum, biar lebih tenang..." Gaara memberikan botol jus pada Sakura, perahan Sakura meneguk jus itu. Rasa asam yang mengalir ke tenggorokkannya perlahan membuat badannya menggigil, lalu setelah beberapa teggukkan, gemetar tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

"Aku sudah tenang Gaara, hentikan ekspresi cemas itu, membuat aku jadi nggak enak aja..." ucap Sakura sambil menengguk jus jeruknya lagi.

"Ah, iya maaf... sialan orang itu, berani-beraninya dia melakukan perbuatan rendah seperti itu!" geram Gaara wajahanya mengeras menahan amarah.

"Udah ah! Jangan dibahas lagi! Aku nggak mau ingat-ingat kejadian tadi, _please_ Gaara jangan dibahas lagi ya..." Sakura meminta dengan sedikit merajuk, dan tentu saja Gaara tidak bisa melawan.

"Hah... iya..." Gaara menghela napas pendek, lalu kepalanya menatap lurus ke depan. Saat melihat ke depan, dia melihat sesuatu. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Sakura, ayo ikut aku." Gaara menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh kemana?" tanya Sakura yang kini berjalan di samping Gaara.

"Kita main, main sampai puas," Gaara berkata denga tersenyum, lalu mereka masuk ke gerbang sebuah taman bermain yang tepat berada di depan halte bis tadi.

* * *

.

.

"AKU NGGAK MAU NAIK!" Sakura menjerit histeris bak nemu kecoa mati yang hidup lagi.

"Tapi kita udah antri 30 menit Cuma buat nunggu roller coaster satu ini, masa mau nyerah... ini hari Jum'at makanya yang antri sedikit, ayo ah buruan naik." Gaara menarik tangan memaksaSakura nya masuk ke tempat duduk roller coaster.

"TIDAK! AKU MAU TURUN!" jerit Sakura yang kini diliatin ama anak kecil yang ada di tempat duduk di depan Sakura.

"Kakak penakut ihhh..." cibir anak di depan Sakura yan kini menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura.

"Iya, nih masa naik beginian aja make kejang-kejang dulu..." Gaara ikut-ikutan ngeledek Sakura.

"TERSERAH KALIAN MAU BILANG APA! POKOKNYA AKU MAU TURRRRUUUNN!" sedetik sebelum Sakura hendak melangkah keluar, pengaman roller coaster telah bergerak, dan kini terkunci, no _way back_.

"Ah... ah... aduh... aaaaaaaaaaa..." Sakura hanya bisa pasrah.

Roller coaster mulai bergerak, menanjak tinggi ke atas, darah Sakura sudah turun semua ke kaki, dia menatap ngeri jalur yang kini makin menanjak, dan kita tahu apa yang menunggu setelah tanjakan ini.

Sakura melirik ke Gaara, betapa miris Sakura melihat Gaara yang kini wajahnya gembira bukan main. "Ini anak kayak anak TK di kasih balon gratis..." Batin Sakura pasrah.

Seperti yang diramalkan, setelah tanjakan yang menunggu berikutnya adalah...

TURUNAN TAJAM.

"UGYAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit sampai mengeluarkan air mata, rohnya bagai keluar, yang dia tahu hanya memegang pengaman roller coaster dengan erat hingga kukunya menancap pada pengaman roller coaster.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" namun lain dengan orang di sebelahnya, dia tertawa senang sekali. Dasar bocah...

Setiap tikungan tajam Sakura menjerit, setiap tanjakan tinggi dan turunan tajam Sakura meronta, setiap lintasan yang memutar 360 derajat roh Sakura seperti ingin meninggalkan jasadnya.

CKITTTTT...

Roller coaster berhenti tepat di tempat mereka naik, pengaman roller coaster terbuka, Gaara segera melangkah keluar sedang Sakura hanya terkapar hampir tak bernyawa. Pandangannya kosong.

Anak kecil yang duduk di depan tadi menghampiri Sakura, lalu jemari kecilnya menoel-noel tangan Sakura.

"Kakak merah, kakak pink ini mati yah?" tanyanya polos.

"Hehe... mungkin," ucap Gaara kejam.

Sakura mendelik ke Gaara yang hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Iya.. iya," Gaara menarik tangan Sakura yang lemas, mengeluarkannya dari roller coaster terkutuk itu.

Mereka kini berjalan menuju tempat pembelian air, Sakura masih mesem-mesem gara-gara roller coaster namun Gaara hanya senyum-senyum senang. Mereka melewati stand gula kapas, Gaara melirik sekilas ke stand itu. Lalu dia menghampiri paman penjualnya, dan kembali dengan dua buah gula kapas.

"Nih... buat mu." Gaara menyerahkan gula kapas pada Sakura yang masih cemberut, Sakura tidak mau mengambil gula kapas itu soalnya dia lagi sebel sama Gaara.

"Uy uy... nih ambil, mau nggak?" tanya Gaara, Sakura mendelik ke gula kapas berwarna pink itu, yang begitu menggoda, namun Sakura buang muka ke arah lain.

"Ya sudah aku makan dua-duanya ya," Gaara mendekatkan kedua gula kapasnya bersiap melahap keduanya sekaligus.

"Eh! Siapa bilang nggak mau!" Sakura merebut gula kapas dari tangan kiri Gaara.

"Hehehehe... makanya jangan sok nggak mau, untung belum kumakan, tapi kalaupun sudah nanti aku suapin pakai mulut ku ya," kata Gaara iseng. _Eh sumfeh ini anak OOC banget. *bakar author*_

"SIAPA YANG MAU!" Sakura memukul pundak kiri Gaara yang dipukulin hanya terkekeh pelan.

Mereka berjalan pelan di jalan taman hiburan ini, tidak banyak yang berkunjung di hari jum'at ini, soalnya memang bukan hari libur, kecuali untuk sekolah Gaara dan Sakura. Kebanyakan yang ada di taman ini adalah lansia, anak kecil, namun ada juga beberapa anak sekolahan yang entah bagaimana dapat masuk ke dalam taman hiburan ini. Suara jeritan pelan terdengar dari roller coaster di belakang mereka. Kerumunan tidak terlalu padat seperti hari libur yang biasa, tidak ada badut untuk hari biasa kecuali hari libur, biasanya ada badut berkeliaran pada jam-jam segini.

Gaara bersiul pelan, sambil sesekali melahap kembang gulanya, Sakura juga memakan kembang gulanya, dia melihat sekitar dengan sedikit senang kecuali pada saat dia naik roller coaster. Mereka sampai pada suatu tempat yang banyak tempat duduknya, tempat ini masih kosong, soalnya masih pagi dan bukan hari libur, banyak pohon menaungi tempat itu, sehingga membuat perasaan segar dan nyaman.

"Sakura, mau duduk?," Gaara menarik lengan Sakura menuju tempat duduk yang ada di tengah, yang dianungi oleh pohon besar yang rindang.

Mereka duduk disana, melahap sisa-sisa kembang gula mereka.

Gaara melirik Sakura yang sedang mengunyah kembang gulanya, wajah Sakura begitu manis saat itu, apa lagi kini Gaara duduk di sebelah Sakura, dan sepi.

Ya sepi.

Syuuussshhhhh...

Canggung deh...

Burung-burung gereja berdatangan di dekat tempat duduk, sepertinya burung gereja itu sudah terbiasa dengan manusia dan sepertinya burung-burung itu menunggu sisa remah-remah makanan manusia. Sakura tersenyum melihat burung-burung itu, lalu merobek sedikit kembang gulanya, lalu di lemparkan ke arah burung-burung gereja yang langsung mengerubuti kembang gula itu. Gaara masih melirik Sakura yang tersenyum senang, di matanya kini Sakura terlihat lebih manis dan cantik. Sudah dapat diprediksi, wajah Gaara kini bersemu merah sambil tersenyum melihat senyuman gadis di sampingnya yang begitu indah.

"Hah... untung dia sudah ceria seperti biasanya..." Batin Gaara dalam hati.

Angin sepoi-sepoi datang membelai lembut rambut kedua orang itu, Sakura melahap pelan sisa kembang gulannya yang terakhir.

"Maaf..." Gaara bicara pelan dengan tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh ke Gaara, bingung.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku tidak dapat melindungimu tadi... maaf..." ucap Gaara dengan suara yang lirih.

Sakura mendengar suara Gaara yang terdengar sangat tulus, lalu Sakura menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa kok..." katanya dengan suara lirih juga.

Lalu mereka bedua terdiam, dalam pandangan mereka yang kini melihat ke lawan bicaranya. Saling berhadap-hadapan, sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa..." ucap Sakura menenangkan Gaara sambil memegang punggung tangan kiri Gaara.

Gaara melihat senyum itu, begitu tulus, dan indah. Perlahan kepalanya mendekat ke arah Sakura. Suara napasnya tidak teratur, debaran jantung Gaara sangat kuat hingga rasanya tubuh Gaara juga ikut bergetar. Wajah Gaara semakin dekat ke Sakura.

"Gaara..." ucap Sakura lirih juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke Gaara, perlahan mendekat...

Terus mendekat...

Lalu...

.

.

Bersambung :P *dibakar*

* * *

Maaf bersambung tiba-tiba jhangan bhakar shayaaaaaa *lari2sambilnintingcelana*

Ayo ayo Ripyuu ya *_*v


End file.
